Silencio en Volterra
by CuteMoon
Summary: Nessie,Rosalie y Esme son secuestradas por los Vulturis. Un pequeño ejército acompañará a los Cullen a Volterra,para,además de salvar a sus mujeres,terminar con los Vulturis.¿Pérdidas graves?¿Cambios de bando?¿Nuevos dones?¿Y si el escudo de Bella falla?
1. Felices y comiendo perdices

**Silencio en Volterra**

Bella POV

Sentada en uno de los sillones de la tienda de zapatos, esperaba a Alice y a Nessie, que escogían y se probaban todos los pares de zapatos. Observaba a mi hija, ya toda una mujercita. Reneesme ya era una adolescente de tamaño, parecía de 16, increíblemente hermosa y muy simpática. Edward se había encargado de enseñarle todo lo que necesitaba saber de la escuela, y la niña ya había leído más libros que yo al cumplir los 2 años-aunque en ese entonces parecía de 6-. Supuse que había heredado el interés por los libros de su padre y su abuelo Carlisle.

Nessie era parecida tanto a Edward como a mí, tenía el pelo color cobrizo como su papá –aunque sus rizos eran tal cuales los de Charlie- , y los rasgos de su cara también eran parecidos a los de Edward, pero, sin duda tenía mis ojos humanos, color chocolate, y mis labios, con el inferior ligeramente sobresaliendo, y, lo que a Edward más le gustaba, mi preciosa niña también se ruborizaba con facilidad al igual que yo en mis épocas humanas.

Apenas comenzó a entender el sentido del dinero Alice la llevo a Seattle y le enseño cómo gastar 2.000 dólares en quince minutos, y Reneesme encontró esto de las compras como una pasión encubierta. Por lo tanto, de vez en cuando me obligan entre las dos a acompañarlas para comprar todo lo que se cruce en su camino.

Nos mudamos a Olympia, dentro del estado de Washington para poder visitar a Charlie de vez en cuando, o más bien, que Chalie nos visitara a nosotros. Era una linda ciudad, y tuvimos que mantener en pie el tratado con los licántropos…"metámorfos". Jacob se mudó a Olympia también para estar cerca de Reneesme, pero tenía un pequeño departamento aparte. Edward, Nessie y yo vivíamos en una casa cerca del bosque, y a no más de 800 m, estaba la casa del resto de los Cullen.

A la pequeña, que ya era una mujer, nunca le había faltado nada, tenía a sus tíos, Jasper y Emmett, que le enseñaron a pelear muy a pesar mio y de mi esposo. Pero ella adoraba aprender técnicas y terminó siendo muy buena luchadora para ser una mestiza. Rosalie y Esme intentaban cumplir todos sus caprichos, y cada vez que la veian le daban un nuevo regalo. Carlisle, junto con Edward, se encargaron de hacer de mi hija una muchacha muy culta e inteligente. Mi mejor amiga, tía de mi hija, optó, como era de esperar, por enseñarle todo lo que tuviera que ver con la importancia de la moda, lucir bien y tener un pelo fantástico. Le enseñó muchos tratamientos para el cabello y cuáles eran los mejores maquillajes para su tono de piel. Yo, al ser nueva en esta vida, y no tener tantos talentos como el resto de la familia, decidí enseñarle a ser una buena persona, y acompañarla en todo lo que se propusiera. Incluyendo compras sin sentido.

– Oh, vamos Bella, ven, pruebate algunos. –

Alice, sólo vengo a comprobar que mi hija no se transforme en una adicta a los centros comerciales como tú…pero creo que es muy tarde…. Ademas, no gastaré u$s400 en un par de zapatos– mascullé.

Puede que tú no Bella, pero si no eliges, yo sí puedo elegir por ti y gastar más de u$s400 en un par– dijo ALice con una sonrisa pícara.

Listo, ya he pagado. – Nessie volvía con 10 cajas de zapatos– Encontré unos muy lindos para Esme.

Ah, niña, por supuesto que no, dime cuanto pagaste. – Alice hablaba como si estuviese regañando a Reneesme.

Alice, papá me dijo que algún día debía pagar yo.

Y es verdad muchachita, te aprovechas de que tu tía adora que vayan de compras. – dije con un tono bromista.

Oh vamos!. – masculló Alice con tono de reproche.

Mientras volvíamos en el porsche amarillo que estaba intacto a pesar de sus 5 años, no podía esperar para llegar a casa y ver a Edward. 2 horas de compras era demasiado para mí. Alice condujo hasta la casa de Los Cullen, era bastante parecida a la antigua casa de Forks.

Edward se encontraba adentro, podía escucharlo hablar y luego reir con Emmett, quien se carcajeaba con su atronadora risa, pero no llegué a escuchar de qué reía, también estaba Jacob, me pareció extraño que estuviera allí sin Reneesme ni yo en la casa. Pero Jake era amigo de casi toda la familia, y mi hija era su "imprimada". Cuando Alice aparcó, fui a toda velocidad a ver a mi Edward, mientras ella y Nessie descargaban las decenas de bolsas del baúl.

Mientras me acercaba a la puerta olía un olor muy fuerte…como a pintura de paredes…fue en ese momento que abrí al puerta y ví a Rosalie, con los ojos rojos de furia, bañada en pintura blanca hasta los pies. Pude darme cuenta de que abrí los ojos como platos y me quedé boquiabierta. Atrás mio, pude sentir como a mi hija y Alice se les cortaba la respiración.

-Por dios Rose, que te has hecho?...- dije en un susurro.

Luego pude notar que Edward estaba vestido con ropa "nueva", pero era de la que mi mejor amiga no permitía tener segundo uso. También Jacob estaba con ropas manchadas de pintura, y Emmett llevaba baldes de la misma mientras trataba de contener la risa. Nessie no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír también. Rose me miró con ojos feroces y me dijo

Verás Bella, no he sido yo,-dijo tratando de conservar al calma, luego de esto comenzó a gritar con voz amenazadora- el problema, ¡¡ES QUE ESTE CHUCHO IMBÉCIL HA PATEADO LA PINTURA HACIA MI!!-miró a cada uno de nuestros rostros, excepto al mío, ya que todos estaban tentados de la risa- NO LE VEO LA GRACIA.

Lo..lo siento, no pretendia darte un baño de… pintura barbie…-dijo Jacob a Rosalie conteniendo la risa como podía, sin mucho éxito.

NO TE ARRANCO LA CABEZA PORQUE TENDRIA UN PROBLEMA CON MI SOBRINA, PERO TEN EL OJO ABIERTO ESTÚPIDO PERRO. ALICE! VAMOS DEBES SACAR ESTO DE MI CABELLO!

- Ay Jacob, ves lo que haces? Ahora estaré intentando lo imposible por horas.- dijo Alice riendo entre dientes, Rosalie la fulminó con la mirada y las dos se dirgieron al baño-.

Jake tomó las bolsas de compras de Alice y se dirigió a Nessie:

Vamos, pequeña compradora compulsiva, debemos hacer algo con todas estas porquerias.

Oye, no son porquerías, son productos femeninos de todo tipo y además necesarios.-masculló la niña caminando hacia las escaleras.

Edward se acercó hacia mí, y me besó con dulzura, sus labios eran tiernos y, a pesar de los 5 años juntos, seguía hipnotizandome cada vez que me besaba.


	2. Padre vs Hija

Capitulo 2.

¿cómo estuvieron las compras?-dijo con un notable tono

bromista.

Oh, geniales, dos horas de compras sin interrupción! Sabes que no puedo resistirme!-dije irónicamente.

Él rió y me volvio a besar. Luego susurró contra mi oreja

Te extrañé corazón. -¿es que esto de la voz aterciopelada era a propósito?-

Yo tambien-dije con una sonrisa-.

Ay por favor detenganse hacen que toda la casa se ponga romantica!-dijo Jasper desde las escaleras.

Edward y yo reimos, y luego yo recordé.

- Me gustaría saber por qué todo esto de la pintura…si después debo pedirle disculpas a Rose en nombre de Jacob-miré al acusado con ojos regañantes- sería mejor si estoy informada-.

- Pues…Esme nos pidió que pintáramos la sala y los pasillos…y como Jacob llegó mucho antes de que ustedes volvieran, decidió matar el tiempo ayudándonos…-dijo Emmett mientras trataba de limpiar el desastre de pintura en el suelo luego del "accidente" de Jake.-pero yo creo que su plan era hacer fastidiar un poquito a Rose, debería enojarme y darte una buena tunda chucho, pero debo admitir que fue gracioso.-agregó riendo-.

-Mmm…bueno, de todas formas, Jake, deberás hacer mucho mérito para que Rosalie se saque la idea de matarte de la cabeza…- yo reía mientras decía esto.

- Ah, es sólo cabello, además, solo estará toda blanca por unos días…- Al parecer mi amigo no le daba importancia al hecho.

- ESTUPIDO COLLIE, SI NO TE INTERESA EL CABELLO, TE DEJARÉ PELADO!-gritaba mi rubia hermana/cuñada desde el baño de arriba.

Hice una mueca de disgusto y en ese momento volvieron Carlisle y Esme, habían ido a comprar cosas para el jardín.

Al parecer, Esme pensó algo así como: ¿qué demonios pasó aquí?, ya que Edward contestó:

Lo lamento, lo limpiaremos, Jake tuvo un "accidente"-remarcó la palabra para que se dieran cuenta de que no habia sido tan así.-y Rose quedó bañada en pintura…

Está bien, no quiero enterarme, solo límpienlo y mañana Carlisle y yo terminaremos de pintar.-respondió ella.

Un rato después de dejar todo en buen estado, nos sentamos en la sala, mientras Rose, ya con su pelo radiante, bajaba junto a Alice y Ness…al parecer mi hija fue a colaborar con la salvación del cabello de su tía.

-Bueno, yo ya debo irme… Adiós a todos…-dijo Jake-.

-Te acompaño hasta la puerta-al parecer Nessie y Jacob comenzaban a verse como algo más que "amigos"…-

Edward puso mala cara y yo le di un rápido beso para ahuyentar los pensamientos de los dos "adolescentes" que se iban por la puerta. Unos segundos después mi hija volvió y se sentó con nosotros.

-Oigan, Esme, Rose, quieren ir de caza algún día de estos? La verdad es que llevo 5 semanas sin cazar y empiezo a tener sed…les digo porque sus ojos están algo oscuros…

Mi hija podía soportar más tiempo que los vampiros sin alimentarse, por lo que a nadie le sorprendió ese comentario de las cinco semanas.

-Claro pequeña, mañana iremos si así lo deseas -dijo Esme con su siempre presente tono maternal y cariñoso.

Luego decidimos ir a nuestra casa, además, extrañé demasiado a Edward…. Llegamos rapido, ya que yo tenia bastante fuerza como para mantenerme un poco detrás de la velocidad a Edward, y nuestra hija heredo la rapidez de su padre. A ellos les encantaba jugar carreras, asi que eso hicimos.

-Ey Ness, supongo que la semihumana está cansada como para jugar una buena carrera contra sus padres, verdad?-dijo Edward con tono burlón.

Yo reí con mi risa de campanillas. Nessie puso mala cara.

-Eso lo veremos vejete! En sus marcas…listos…YA!

Los tres largamos a correr con todo, pero yo me ocupé de darle un "ligero" empujón a Edward para que se atrasara y las mujeres una vez más, nos quedáramos con la victoria. Él luego trató de alcanzarnos mientras reía, pero al parecer mi "ligero" empujón fue muy bruto y logró que ganáramos un metro de ventaja. Terminó ganando Reneesme, ya que ella era tan rápida como su padre y por lo tanto los dos me superaban en velocidad. Miró a su padre llegar con una sonrisa pícara y dijo:

Bueno, espero que haya sido suficiente para ti por hoy papá, verás, Reneesme Cullen nunca está cansada- Al oír eso los tres nos echamos a reír.

Bueno, es tarde y no quiero tener que estar una hora levantándote para que visites a Jake antes de ir a cazar muchachita, además el perro está llamando cada 15 minutos si te tardas en avisarle que vas para su casa o el venga.- Edward dijo con un tono tan…tan…de vieja amargada que Ness y yo no pudimos contener las carcajadas

Bueno mamá, creo que a papá le ha llegado la crisis de los… em… 110?- comento entre risas mi hija. Eso solo incremento mi risa y Edward nos miraba con cara seria.

Cuando vi la expresión de reproche de mi marido supuse que mejor terminar con eso de que era un "viejo" y en verdad mandar a la niña a la cama si es que no quería aguantar a su padre con sus quejas.

-mmm…yo que tú me voy a dormir Ness….

-Si, creo que es buena idea-después de esto corrió a su habitación y yo la miré alejarse riendo. Cuando voltee mi lindo esposo estaba muy serio…decidí cambiar su humor…

-Ay, vamos, vampiro hipersensible -mascullé mientras lo besaba- sabes que es en broma.

-Mmm…lo olvidaré si me concedes el honor de besarte.-contestó mientras me daba un beso apasionado. Yo correspondí por supuesto, y cuando se nos estaba yendo de control, me susurró:

-Ness está despierta y no queremos que tenga malos pensamientos de sus padres, verdad Señora Cullen?

-Hmm-lo volví a besar.

-Vamos, niña ansiosa, mañana se irá de caza y el dia es para nosotros, que te parece si vamos en busca de un lugar especial?…he visto un lago en las montañas….Podríamos pasar unas horas alli, no crees?-dijo con voz seductora.

-Está bien-le dije y luego me aleje hacia la televisión caminando de manera muy seductora, a propósito por supuesto.

-Eres mezquina-dijo, sabiendo que yo estaba moviéndome muy sensualmente para que se quedara con las ganas- pero también hermosa.

Esperamos a que Ness estuviera profundamente dormida y bueno… la pasión fluyo incontrolada. Solía pasar.

* * *

Hooolaa!

Sé que por ahora no está muy interesante, pero en el próx. Capítulo empieza la accion! Jajajaj

Les agradecería muchísimo sus reviews, ya que las criticas siempre ayudan. Sean buenas o malas, podemos aprender de ellas.

Y también les quiero contar, que estoy haciendo lo posible porque los socios de fanfiction al menos conozcan mi fic y lo lean a ver que le parece.

En cuanto a tardanzas…espero poder subir en 5 días como máximo. Los pondré al tanto si es que no puedo agregar capítulos en unos cuantos días o algo por el estilo, ya que yo odio esperar demasiado XD jajajaj! Pero algunos fics lo valen, eso es seguro!! 

Gracias por leer y espero que les guste.

Agradezco mucho a mis primeros 2 reviews: LyraCullen y Dayan Hale


	3. Un dulce despetar?

Capitulo 3

Al otro día me dirigía a la habitación de mi pequeña, la tan hermosa niña que estuvo dentro de mí, por la que luché contra la muerte, y soporté tanto, la luz de mi alma, la muchachita cuya sonrisa hacia que la alegría fuera intensa, pero la bella durmiente debía despertar. Jake vendría a sacarla a pasear antes de su caza y más le valía no hacerlo esperar. Él no era lo que se decía "paciente" en lo que se trataba de ver a Nessie.

Así que entré, viéndola dormir en la oscuridad. Me acerqué cuidadosamente a ver a mi pequeña bebé, y dándome cuenta que aunque ya no era mi niñita, pero si mi mujercita. Tomé un papel y escribi una nota en él. La puse en los pantalones que sabía que la niña usaría hoy. Hermosa y con esa carita de angelito desprotegido y debia despertarla. Frágil como el cristal…

Decidí despertarla… con el mayor de los cuidados

Nessie…princesita…es hora de despertar…

Nada. Dormía como muerta.

Ness…vamos pequeña, Jacob llegara pronto…

De repente, una de las palmas de sus manos golpearon mi cara.

-Déjame dormir mujer! -nunca supe que mi hija podría tener una voz de camionero cuando quería.

Reneesme, no quiero hacerlo…

Mamá solo un rato más ya vete!-me estaba empujando fuera de su cama con un poco de violencia-

Te lo advertí.-Al decir esto, corrí hacia la cocina. Allí estaba Edward, hermoso como siempre leyendo un libro.

Vas a hacerle eso de nuevo? No creo que reaccione bien, debes recordar que es una semivampira adolescente después de todo.

No me importa, esta niña no puede dormir tanto!-Tomé una jarra, coloqué hielo y agua fría en ella, me dirigí al cuarto del oso en epoca de hibernación ( mi hija) y vertí el contenido de la jarra en toda su linda cara.

Edward POV.

Sólo conté hasta tres desde que Bella puso el hielo y se fue a paso humano al cuarto de Nessie.

1…2…3…

VIEJA LOCA QUE HAS TOMADO?!?!?!- reí al escuchar como mi "bebita" llamaba a su madre, y creo que yo también lo hubiera hecho si me tiraran agua helada mientras dormía.

LEVANTATE YA RENEESME, Y NO QUIERO QUEJAS!- esto estaba poniéndose gracioso, en la mente de Nessie podía ver que se imaginaba a su madre atada a una silla y con la boca tapada mientras ella vertía baldes de agua helada sobre ella. Es increíble como se pueden querer una madre con su hija en pleno estado de pubertad. Pero Bella y yo sabíamos que esto era solo para despertarla, Reneesme se levantaba, se bañaba y olvidaba lo sucedido. Estas dos mujeres-vampira- semihumana eran lo mejor de mi vida, eran un regalo del cielo, las amo como nadie ama a nada.

Yo estaba riendo de cómo Ness deseaba vengarse su madre cuando Bella, mi ángel vino a sentarse en mi regazo.

-Te dije que no le gustaría, pero fue gracioso.

- Ah, si? Cuéntame la gracia porque tu hija me ha llamado VIEJA, LOCA Y BORRACHA!

No pude evitar reirme ante su desolación, y le explique.

Bueno, verás, la pequeña monstruita imaginaba como vengarse de todas las despertadas crueles.

Debo preocuparme, esconderme o huir porque una adolescente mestiza me quiere hacer sufrir por despertarla? Oh, señor mío, consejero y sabio, digame que hacer-dijo con fingida preocupación, lo cual causo una ligera sonrisa en mi cara.

Mmm…yo puedo protegerla…si usted me lo permite por supuesto hermosa dama.-comencé a besarla fervientemente y ella me siguió. En eso tocaron el timbre.

Maldito perro-mascullé.-Bella me dio un rápido beso y abrió a Jake la puerta.

Hola Bells! Como estas? Que tal Edward?- él siempre llegaba feliz a ver a mi Nessie. No podia evitarlo, me ponia muy nervioso lo que podia hacer con mi nenita mientras estaban solos.

Todo en su lugar Jake. – Dije en tono frío.

Bella lo miró explicándole por qué usaba ese tono con una simple mirada. Y luego el comento:

-Eh…verás Jacob, la bella durmiente tarda en levantarse, y hoy me costo un poco despertarla, supongo que tardara un poquito, lo siento.-Dijo mi ángel con la mirada apenada.

- Era de esperar, de todas formas la entiendo. Si yo pudiera dormiria dias.-Jacob comentó esto porque debía madrugar. Ahora trabajaba arreglando algún que otro coche, para hacer algo de dinero.

- Hola Jacob!!- Mi hija se apresuró desde su alcoba a saludar a su … bueno, nadie sabía muy bien qué eran….amigovios tal vez- Lamento tardar, hace mucho que estas aquí?

- No, de hecho llegue hace poco…

- Ah, esta bien.-Ness hizo una pequeña pausa.- Bueno… vamos?

-Claro, adiós.-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y rieron. Genial.

-Adios chicos, cuidense!- Bella dijo.

-Adios, ojo con lo que haces chucho.-dije con tono amenazador

-PAPÁ!-Nessie me fulmino con la mirada.

-Vayan ya, Ness. Recuerda que en dos horas vas de caza y a Rose le molesta esperar mucho. Adios hermosa.- No podía evitarlo. Escuchar la voz de mi dulce esposa me tranquilizaba.

-Adios.

Y entonces éramos dos en la habitación. De pronto, sentí al escencia de Alice y Jasper, y leí en la mente de mi hermana qué hacian en el porsche de mi casa. Bella me miró confundida y se acercó a la puerta.

Alice POV

Luego de que Edward, Bella y Reneesme se fueran a su casa, Jasper y yo nos fuimos a bañar- siempre nos bañábamos con nuestras respectivas parejas- y luego nos recostamos, él leía un libro y yo veía una revista de modas.

De repente, bajó su libro, y lleno de emoción me dijo:

Alice, qué te parece ir desde mañana hasta el sábado a Santa Mónica? Para tomarnos unas mini-vacaciones, sería divertido, no crees?

Claro que si!! Es una idea genial!!- grité con entusiasmo- A ver, déjame ver…-cerré los ojos, y vi un clima fantástico en las costas de Sta. Mónica.- Si, el clima será perfecto, ay, lo pasaremos realmente bien! Te amo lindo- Lo besé con todo el amor que pude, y él me devolvió el beso de manera muy romántica. Luego, comenzamos a empacar. Una hora después yo terminé de guardar todos mis artículos de belleza,-obviamente no podía dejarlos aquí- y hacer mis dos valijas. Jazz me dijo que llevaba demasiado para 5 días, ya que hoy era _domingo_, y nos ibamos mañana. Pero necesitaba llevar muchas cosas. No podía usar la misma ropa todo el día. Y mucho menos estando sola de vacaciones con mi apuesto Jazz. Mi esposo llamó y reservó los pasajes mientras yo ponia las valijas en la puerta del cuarto.

Bajamos a la sala, donde estaba el resto de la familia, para avisarles que nos íbamos mañana. Probablemente ya hubiesen escuchado, pero por la concentración en la película parecía que no.

-Oigan, pueden poner pausa unos momentos??-estaba tan contenta que no podía esperar para contarles a todos.

-Si, claro, enana –odiaba que Emmett me llamara enana.

- ¿Qué sucede chicos?-preguntó Esme.

- Verán, Alice y yo decidimos hacer un pequeño viaje de 5 días a Santa Mónica.

- Me alegro por ustedes, ¿Cuándo se van?

- Mañana…digamos, en unas 6 horas y media.- respondimos al unísono.

- Oh…bueno…supongo que está bien…¿No se despediran de Nessie, Bella y Edward?- dijo Esme

-Claro que sí, pasaremos por su casa mañana antes de marcharnos.- dije apresurada, no fueran a pensar que no nos importaba irnos sin saludarlos.

- Pero Reneesme se ira de paseo con Jacob…- contrarió Rose.

-Bueno, la llamaremos, total son solo 5 días, y estará feliz de que compremos cosas para ella en la costa.-dijo Jasper entre risas.

Luego de un rato de charla, Jazz y yo también vimos la parte que quedaba de la película. Fue divertida.

Nos quedamos jugando algunos juegos de mesa hasta que amaneció. Jasper y yo teníamos vuelo a las 10.00 am, por lo tanto teníamos 4 horas. Revisamos los equipajes, yo agregué algunas cositas y como antes de ir al aeropuerto pasariamos por la casa de Edward, fuimos a despedirnos de la familia.

Jasper POV

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y Emmett nos esperaban sentados en los sofás. En seguida se pararon al vernos. Podía sentir la tristeza de mi madre, a ella no le importaba que fueran 5 días, ella sufría teniéndonos lejos, Rose estaba contenta porque Alice prometió traerle mucha ropa. Carlisle estaba tranquilo, y Emmett también.

Bueno, supongo que nos vamos-dijo Alice con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ay, chicos cuidense mucho, han cazado? Llevan dinero?- Esme sonaba preocupada.

Ay, mamá, son grandes, no te das cuenta de los ruidos que salen de su habitacion?- Emmett reia, mientras aprovechaba la oportunidad de escarcharnos.

Cállate Emmett – mi tono era algo amenazador.

Bueno, saben que si necesitan algo nos dicen, y llamen al llegar…-Carlisle hablaba cuando fue interrumpido por Esme.

Y llamen todos los días.

Está bien, no exageren, es poco tiempo.-Alice abrazó a nuestros padres, y luego lo hice yo.

Alice, recuerda, consigueme esa crema para peinar de sales marinas por favor

No lo olvidaré Rose.-Mi hermosa duendecillo sonreía todo el tiempo.

Ojo con lo que hacen de noche, no rompan nada del hotel porque los demandarán- dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa. Mi esposa y yo lo fulminamos con la mirada.

Abrazamos a todos, y emprendimos camino a la casa de mi hermano mientras Esme gritaba: CUIDENSE MUCHO Y LLAMEN AL LLEGAR!. Ella siempre tan buena madre, la adoro, es tan querible.

Llegamos a la casa de Edward y tocamos la puerta. Bella apareció en la entrada con cara confusa.

Hola chicos…que raro que estén por aquí, pasen.

Hola Jasper, Alice, Ness se marchó hace una hora – Edward debía de saber qué hacíamos ahí.

Em…alguien me explicaría que changos sucede? – Bella estaba malhumorada por no estar al tanto de las cosas, lo que me hizo soltar una ligera risilla.

Bella, Jaspe y yo nos vamos a SANTA MONICA, no es genial?!- mi dulce Alice estaba euforica…, ahora me sentia algo confuso: Bella enojada, Alice muy feliz, Edward totalmente relajado, y bueno, una mezcla así de sentimientos me ponian así.

Qué?! Se marchan?!

No, no Bella, hoy se van de vacaciones, hasta este sábado.- aclaró Edward.

Ahhh! Es que yo creí que se mudaban.- dijo Bella algo avergonzada. Si siguiera siendo humana, se hubise ruborizado hasta la médula.- a qué hora se van?

En una hora y media debemos estar en el aeropuerto, le dejaremos una nota a Nessie, supongo que no querrá que la molestemos cuando esta con Jake – Alice tenía una sonrisa pícara, que al parecer a Edward no le gustó porque al fulmino con la mirada.

Está bien, si asi lo quieren, espera que te traigo papel y lápiz.

Gracias Bella- contesté con tono simpatico.

La esposa de mi hermano volvió con lo necesario para dejar nuestra carta, y yo comencé a escribir.

_Nessie:_

_Lamentamos no poder despedirnos personalmente, pero te escapaste con Jake. Traeremos muchos regalos para ti, ya sabes, tu tía Alice no volvera con las manos vacías._

_Te queremos muchísimo, y si necesitas algo puedes llamarnos._

_Cuídate, nos vemos pronto…_

_Tus tíos, _

_Alice y Japer._

_P.D.: __Vigila que tu madre use las cremas faciales y del cabello que le compré y cuida que no tire nada a la basura de lo que le he comprado al menos hasta que vuelva. Gracias, te quiero-__ La tía más TOP._

Le dimos la nota a Bella, Edward reía por la "amigable" posdata de Alice. Nos despedimos y nos fuimos al aeropuerto.

ROSALIE POV

Luego de la despedida, me fui a arreglar el cabello, y elegir la ropa que llevaría para ir de caza. Luego ordené un poco la habitación, ya que mi osito al parecer no evitaba dejar calcetines por todo lados. La semana pasada había uno en la regadera. Me reí al recordar eso. Raramente el tiempo pasó volando, Carlisle se fue a trabajar y Esme también se preparaba para la caza programa con Reneesme. El timbre sonó y pude escuchar el dialogo que se producía debajo mío.

Hey, Jacob, que andas ahciendo tanto tiempo con mi sobrina?- podía imaginar la sonrisa de Emmett mientras gritaba al auto del perrito feo y el rubor en las mejillas de la pobre de Nessie.

Ay, callate Emmett porque sino te callo yo.- Wow, Ness no reaccionaba tan parecido a Bella depues de todo.

Bueno, yo solo me preguntaba- mi osito siempre riendo ante situaciones embarazosas para los demás.- Rose y Esme estaran por bajar supongo…

Está bien, voy por ellas, de paso le pido una remera mas ligera a Rosalie, tengo calor.

Será por Jacob?? Miralo al chucho, parecia inocente…- Emmett hablaba cuando se interrumpio por un grito de dolor. Genial, nuestra pequeña dulce y fuerte niñita golpeaba a Emmett.

-ÉSA ES MI NESSIE!- grité riendo. En eso mi sobrina aparecio en mi puerta, y le lancé una linda remera, pero no muy increíble porque ibamos a cazar, no quería sangre en mi ropa buena.

- Gracias Rose.

- No por nada.

Reneesme POV

_Lunes, 14.00hs_

Mientras me ponía la remera, Esme vino al cuarto también.

-Bueno, vamos muchachitas? Ay, no, esperen debo llamar a Alice y Jasper, pasaron 2 horas y media desde que se fueron, deben haber llegado.

- Mamá, dejalos, estan grandes, seguramente llegaron y estan desempacando, o conociendo a Alice, en la playa.

Reí, Alice seguro no desempacaba hasta haber visitado al playa y al menos un centro comercial.

Bueno, entonces vamonos.-Ordeno Esme.

-No estan Carlisle Alice y Jasper en casa?- Me parecia raro no captar su olor.

- No, cielo, Alice y Jasper se fueron hoy a la mañana de vacaciones a Santa Mónica, hasta el sabado, lo decidieron ayer a la noche, dijeron que te dejarian una nota para no interrumpir tu salida con Jake, supongo que la tiene tu madre.- mi abuela era siempre tan dulce y buena con todos, la quiero muchisimo.

- Está bien, la veré cuando vuelva.

Mientras Rose se ataba el cabello, me pregunto:

-Ness, quieres atarte el cabello, cambiarte el pantalón, o algo? Dinos si necesitas algo.

- Emm… no estoy bien, estos pantalones son comodos-en ese momento me di cuenta de que había algo en mi bolsillo.

Busqué, y encontré una cartita. Era la linda letra de mi mamá.

_Nessie:_

_En este momento estás durmiendo, y estás tan dulce y tranquila, que duele tener que despertarte, más con las poco calidas reacciones cuando despiertas._

_Al verte así, simplemente quería recordarte cuánto tu padre y yo te amamos. Toda la familia te ama. Todos peleamos por ti y tu felicidad, y así será por siempre. Para Edward y para mí, eres lo mas bello que el cielo ha traído, por eso apenas supe de ti, decidí que valía la pena luchar por tan asombroso milagro. Eres la luz de nuestros ojos, y quiero que sepas que siempre, siempre, no importa cuán difícil sea, estaremos ahí, a tu lado, cuidándote y amándote. Y lucharemos a tu lado por lo que sea que necesites, por toda la eternidad.._

_Te ama mucho –y tu padre también, aunque lo llames viejo____-_

_Tu mamá, _

_Bella._

Casi lloro al leer tan bonitas palabras. Mi mamá se inspiró viendome dormir, eso si era raro, pero ella era tan linda cuando se ponia sentimental y lacrimógena, como mi abuelito Charlie.

Un par de emociones cursis más tarde, Rose me sacó de mis reflexiones internas.

Em… Reneesme…estás bien?

Em, sí, es que mamá me dejo una notita muy bonita. Vamos, tardamos mucho ya se hara tarde.

Salimos por la ventana luego de saludar a Tío Emmett, y corrimos hasta bien adentrado el bosque, la verdad nos alejamos bastante de la casa, y comenzamos a buscar nuestras presas.

Bella POV

_Lunes, 14.20 hs._

Oh por dios! Estamos donde creo que estamos?- dije, aún sentados en el auto, podía reconocer vagamente el aroma del nuestro lindo prado.

Se podrá fijar, pero primero debe besarme señorita- por supuesto no iba a renegar su condicion, pero decidi seguirle el juego.

Pero, señor, no puedo ver donde están sus labios- me queje coqueta acercandome hacia él.

Pues busque bella dama.

Me fui acercando más, y mas lentamente. Besé algo, me di cuenta que era su parpado, él se movió a proposito porque bien que yo podía saber donde quedaban sus labios sin necesidad de verlo. Pero bueno, si queria besos, yo tenia muchos para él. Descendí, y bese su hermosa y perfecta nariz, luego su mejilla, para terminar en una comisura de su labio. Finalmente, encontré el destino deseado. Lo besé con todo el amor del mundo, y luego me alejé, sacandome la venda en mis ojos.

Sabes que te amo y que eres muy hermoso y romantico trayéndome aquí?

Si, eso creia- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Bajamos del auto, recorrimos el prado, y yo me acosté donde nso habiamos recostado el primer dia que me llevó alli.

Él hizo lo mismo, poniendose sobre su costado para acariciar mi mejilla y decirme:

Te amo, Isabella Swan de Cullen.

Como yo a ti.

Pensar que cuando vinimos aquí, creíamos que todo era un sueño imposible, que no se podia estar juntos, ni siquiera sabiamos claramente los sentimientos del otro.

Y he aquí, resultaste ser un vampiro, con el que me casé, tuve una hija semi-humana para luego convertirme en vampira, y estar con un ser que amo muchisimo aquí, de nuevo.

Eres estupudamente hermosa.

No hablamos más, el se puso sobre mí, y me besó con pasion, mientras besaba mi cuello, arrojé mi cartera, sin importarme que el celular de Edward y el mio estuvieran adentro, reí al escuchar que algo de rompía, "pobres telefonitos" pensé. De a poco nos sumimos en la inconsciencia del amor, como muy de vez en cuando nos ocurria. Yo era feliz a su lado, y el tambiñen lo era. Eso bastaba.

Carlisle POV

_Lunes 14.40_

Estaba tranquilo en mi oficina, leyendo unos informes, ya que aunque mi turno habia acabado, mi dulce Esme no estaba en casa y por lo que suponia, en realidad, nadie estaba en casa. Por lo que decidi quedarme en mi oficina por si alguien me necesitaba y de paso, adelantaba trabajo.

Pensaba en Esme, en Ness, en la familia digamos. Pensar que habia querido matarme, y mira qué me dio la vida. Una hermosa familia. Hasta primos teníamos. El aquelarre de Tanya venia seguido a ver a su sobrina favorita – su unica sobrina – y Ness la consideraba a ella y a su familia, como " los tíos de Denali". Ella es encantadora. Esme y yo somos los abuelos mas afortunados del mundo….

De pronto, una enfermera entró muy agitada y con cara de preocupación a la oficina.

DOCTOR CULLEN, ES URGENTE!

Que sucede Catherine?

HUBO UN CHOQUE DE TRENES, EMERGENCIAS ESTA LLENO, DEBE IR A AYUDAR.

CIELO SANTO! Avisa a otros hospitales que tal vze debamos trasladar heridos si colapsamos con la guardia de emergencias.

SI SEÑOR.

No me importó dejar todo, incluyendo mi maletín en la oficina. Ni tampoco dejar el telefono celular.

Jasper POV

Luego de desempacar, fuimos a la pileta climatizada del hotel, ya que no podiamos estar al sol. De todas formas sabia que Alice estaria encantada en venir aquí, ya que estaba lleno de tiendas y centros comerciales.

Estábamos nadando muy contentos, y algo apasionados debo decir, cuando Alice quedó quieta abajo del agua – bajo 2 metros de profundidad- y con la mirada perdida, de repente su rostro se endureció y mostró terror. Miró hacia arriba y nado con rapidez hacia la superficie. La seguí. Había tenido una vision de que algo malo pasaría.

Al mismo tiempo quedamos con la cabeza fuera del agua y ella estaba desesperada. Miraba hacia todos lados y parecía como si se estuviera incendiando todo a su alrededor.

-DEBEMOS IRNOS, LLAMA A EDWARD, A CARLISLE!!!

- ALICE, QUE PASO? QUE VISTE? - le pregunté, desesperado también al verla tan aterrada.

-DEBEMOS VOVLER AHORA, CONTACTA A EDWARD, DILE QUE VUELVAN YA, O A CARLISLE, RAPIDO, SERA TARDE DESPUES!!


	4. Los Cullen destrozados

Cap. 4

Jacob POV

_Lunes 14.50 hs._

Ya pasaba casi una hora desde que dejé a Reneesme en casa de los Cullen. Y ya la extrañaba como si hace meses no la viera.

Al principio, cuando la imprimé, la veía como una hija, como una hermanita adorada como si fuera la mas valiosa de las reliquias. La imprimación no es pedofilia, por supuesto no te enamoras de un bebé, por todos los cielos, no! Me odiaría si eso pasara, pero no es así. Al imprimar a un bebé, es adoración, algo que te llama a protegerla. Y así es hasta que tu imprimada comienza a ser una hermosa mujer como era Nessie. Ella ya tenía el aspecto de una casi mujer, y yo seguía con los años que tenía al empezar a ser un hombre lobo. No había problemas de edades, y yo ya me había propuesto conquistarla, aunque ella siempre me vio como su hermano mayor hoy me habia demostrado algo más. No podía dejar de pensar en ella mientras estaba sentado en mi sofá. Recordaba cómo estaba de contenta de haber ido a la playa conmigo, cómo nos miramos antes de que bajara del auto, y por más que quiera, era inevitable recordar que casi me besa.

- Bueno… aquí estamos.- dije cuando aparqué enfrente a la casa de los Cullen.

- Mmm si, supongo que si…-masculló con una risita- em… Jake… si alguien se imprima con uno, este puede tambien enamorarse del "imprimador"?- me quede boquiabierto al escuchar eso…quería decir que sabía lo de la imprimación? Bella se lo dijo? Hey…espera…ella me dice que me ama?

- Quien te dijo lo de la imprimacion?- dije lleno de esperanza.

- emm.. me dijo que no te dijera que me dijo… pero me explico todo muy bien y me aclaró ciertos puntos…como pro ejemplo que no estan enamorados de bebes...- me contaba dudosa.

- Fue Quil?

-No

-Embry?

-No…

- Jared, Seth, Sam?

-No…

-Ya dime Ness!

-…mm…Leah

-QUE?? Ay dios no puede ser tan tonta…

- Oye es mi amiga!

Sabia que Leah era amiga de mi princesita, pero No podía creer que fueran amigas, si la "mujer loba" odiaba a los Cullen!!

-Bueno…te explico bien o me crees un loco?

- No, te sigo queriendo como siempre…creo..-lo ultimo lo dijo muy bajo mientras bajaba la vista.

- Crees? Nessie… mirame…-ella me miro cuando lo pedi. Estaba listo para decirlo- ahora..tú…eres una mujer…y yo pues… em… tu sabes…-suspiré sonoramente- te amo…- ahora yo me ruboricé. No sé por qué, supongo que tenía miedo a su rechazo. De repente sentí un suave roze, que venía de la piel mas calida del mundo, la mas hermosa, la miré y sus ojos decían todo.

- Jake… creo que también te amo.- en eso nos acercamos unos centímetros, y cuando mi corazon estaba que se salia de mi pecho de felicidad, maldito sea Emmett tenía que arruinarlo.

-Hey, Jacob, que andas ahciendo tanto tiempo con mi sobrina?- dijo con una gran sonrisa desde el porche,sabiendo que me había quitado mi primer oportunidad de beso con el amor de mi vida. Se iba a cobrar unos buenos golpes. Reneesme lo miró con fuego saliéndosele de sus ojos, al parecer iba a ligar golpes x2. Nos bajamos del auto y en un segundo los dos estábamos junto a Emmett.

-Ay, callate Emmett porque sino te callo yo.- dijo mi dulce princesa con tono amenazador.

- Bueno, yo solo me preguntaba- dijo Emmett con tono inocente. – Rose y Esme estarán por bajar supongo.

- Está bien, voy por ellas, de paso le pido una remera mas ligera a Rosalie, tengo calor.-dijo la semivampira.

- Será por Jacob?? Miralo al chucho, parecia inocente…- Ness se ruborizó como nunca y pateó a Emmett en la entrepierna. Yo reí, ella sí que sabe hacerse respetar.

-ÉSA ES MI NESSIE!- se escuchó a la barbie desde arriba.

- Bueno, nos vemos Jake, ten cuidado al conducir.- mi linda princesita se puso de puntillas y me beso en la mejilla…demasiado cerca de mis labios como para considerarlo un inocente beso. Emmett no nos miraba, estaba concentrado en sus "miembros" recientemente atacados, asi qué le guiñé el ojo, ella sonrió, y me dijo con los labios sin hablar: "te amo". Mi sonrisa era la más grande que alguna vez pude haber dado. Ella enseguida puso su mejor cara de "no pasó nada" y subió, era una gran actriz cuando quería. Saludé a Emmet y me fui.

Quil y Embry me habían llamado, ibamos a hacer una carrera de hombres lobo en el bosuqe, las dos manadas se volvieron a unir, cuando conocieron a la luz de mis ojos –demás esta decir, Reneesme- se dieron cuenta que no valía la pena estar separados, porque ella era encantadora e inofensiva. Todos apostamos 50 dolares, asi que debía asistir, para ganarme mi buen dinero y comprarle algo a Ness, o lo usaria para invitarla a cenar, o algo. Emprendí camino hacia el punto de encuentro, llegué algo tarde, todos estaban alli, dejé mis pertenencias en el coche, no queria que mi ropa o celular murieran en la competencia. Salí, y cambie de fase.

"_Jacob, no podrías venir temprano una vez?" decía Leah, siempre reprochando._

"_Estaba con…"mis hermanos me interrumpieron, y a coro pensaron…_

"_Con Nessie, lo sabemos" Reí, pobres los chicos, debian estar hartos de mis pensamientos, que eran : sonrisa de Nessie, voz de Nessie, pasar tiempo con Nessie, consentir a Nessie, cuidar de Nessie, etc., etc., etc.,_

"_Sí, eso mismo, estamos hartos, es exactamente como lo dijiste" Pensó Quil._

"_Como si tú no vivieras para Claire" con eso lo callé y dimos por empezada la carrera._

Esme POV

Aunque Nessie no tenía ganas de perseguir a un oso, Rose estaba bastante sedienta, y quería el condenado oso. Y cuando Rose se encapricha, es que Rose se encapricha. Al igual que Alice, no se les puede decir NO. Nessie ya había cazado dos simples ciervos, a ella le bastaba con eso para durar un mes y unos días. Yo también opté por los ciervos, mientras dejamos a Rose esperandonos un poco más lejos, ella queria guardar sus fuerzas para el pobre oso.

Mi nieta-sonaba raro aun después de cinco años decirlo- y yo terminamos rapido y fuimos a por Rosalie. Ella enseguida hechó a correr, y encontró a su tan deseado oso. Mientras decidí tener un pequeño tentempié. Otro ciervo. Reneesme nos miraba y esperaba que terminaramos. Hace bastante habíamos llegado, y la pobre siempre debía esperar a los demás, era muy bien educada, debía serlo siendo hija de mi Edward y mi Bella.

E..Esmm..me…Ro..s..se? Qué es ese olor…?- Rosalie y yo nos dimos vuelta al notar el tono aterrorizado de Nessie. De pronto comprendí. El olor, no podía ser cierto. Mi mente comenzó a maquinar a toda prisa ubicando y tratando de creer que no era lo que creiamos, que era otro olor de algun animal o humano. Pero no lo era. Pude ver en los rostros de mi hiaj y mi nieta que ellas lo sabían. _Eran vampiros. Eran __**muchos **__vampiros. _Ocho si mis cálculos no fallaban.

No puede ser…-dije en un susurro.

Alice no se hubiera marchado sabiendo que vendrian…no pueden ser _vampiros._-Rose no podía creerlo, se notaba.

Tal vez es solo algun aquelarre que pasa por aquí. No creo que puedan olernos, los vampiros que toman sangre humana tienen menos olfato que nosotros.

Carajo, pueden sentirlo? Nos están rodeando- Dijo Reneesme. Comencé a asustarme, no por mí, sino porque yo sola no podría defender a las chicas de 8 vampiros si es que nos atacaban. Claro no dudaría en intentarlo si era necesario, pero no teniamos posibilidades contra ocho vampiros, lo sabiamos.

Huyamos- mascullé, si es que los vampiros andaban muy cerca buscandonos, mejor que no nos oyeran.

Demasiado tarde…-dijo Nessie. Se notaba el susto que tenía. La tomé de la mano casi sin moverme, así mejor no llamar la atención de los "visitantes", tal vez se fueran sin ser curiosos por nosotras.

Llamaré a Emmett, está en casa, que llame a los demás.- Rose sacó su celular y marcó a toda velocidad.

Emmett? Escucha, hay vampiros, bastantes, no sé qué quieren y no identificamos su olor, pero nos han rodeado a lo lejos y se acercan de a poco…sí, apurate…no, calculo que llegarán en 15 segundos-…- Rosalie se calló de golpe, ahora pudimos notar quiénes eran. No eran simples vampiros. Eran los más temidos. Pude escuchar el sonido de Emmett diciendo:" ya estoy de camino, aguanten un poco". Ahora, se acercaban. Sí, eran ocho, y este grupo no venía con ideas de visitarnos amigablemente. Los Vulturis nunca vendrían hasta aquí por nada. Nosotros no habíamos hecho nada. Eso es seguro. Es más, seguimos al pie de la letra las reglas, para que ellos no bsucaran más pretextos para eliminarnos como lo hicieron aquella vez hace años.

Ese aroma…lo conozco…OH POR DIOS! SON LOS-…

Shh! Ness mantente en silencio o habla en susurros.- dijo Rosalie.

Es tarde, Emmett no llegará, ellos se acercan muy rápido ahora…que haremos?- el terror por mis niñas figuraba en mi voz.- ustedes, escapen, yo me quedaré, los distraeré, y no me mataran. No sabiendo que soy la esposa de Carlisle.

Estas loca mamá si crees que te dejaremos.

Prepárense, estan a 20 pasos.- Nessie estaba completamente concentrada. Ella sabía que para huir de ellos -si es que tenían malas intenciones, y si no también- deberiamos echar algun que otro mordisco y golpe.

El suspenso estaba en el aire, hasta creía poder sentirlo. Como suele pasar casi siempre, estaba nublado, por lo que no habia mucha luz solar, mi hija, mi nieta y yo, atentas a la llegada de _ellos_, Reneesme parecía que parecía dispuesta, pero seguramente tenía terror por lo que pasaría. Rosalie se veía con ojos amenazadores, como si estuviera completamente lista para desgarrar cada parte del cuerpo de un vampiro con solo verlo.

Las tres esperábamos que Emmett llegara a avisar a los demás. La incertidumbre de lo que los Vulturis venían a hacer era terrible. Pero no era nada bueno, solo podíamos esperar suerte. Nos preparamos haciendo un circulo mirando hacia donde nos rodearían, espaldas las unas a las otras.

De pronto sus escencias se intensificaron, y ocho capas del color del humo, aparecieron a nuestro alrededor.

Emmett POV

Estaba jugando en la playstation, un nuevo juego que me había regalado Edward. Era de carreras, e iba ganando. Cuando regresara le diría a Jasper que se eche una partida contra mí. Seguro el ganaré, y eso significa ganar una apuesta. Sonreí al pensar en eso.

El teléfono de la casa sonó, me pregunté quién sería…Edward y Bella estaban vaya a saber donde…solos y supongo que estan haciendo cosas que necesitan de su concentración, Carlisle en el hospital, y sabía que Esme iba de caza…tal vez Jazz y Alice llamaban a ver como andaba todo por aquí. Antes de que terminara el segundo "ring" atendí.

¿Diga?

Emmett? Escucha, hay vampiros, bastantes, no sé qué quieren, pero nos han rodeado a lo lejos y se acercan de a poco…sí, apurate…no, calculo que llegarán en 15 segundos

Emmett?- La voz de mi reina estaba del otro lado- Escucha, hay vampiros, bastantes, no sabemos qué quieren y no identificamos su olor, pero nos han rodeado a los lejos y se acercan de a poco…-Rose hablaba a mil por hora y yo empecé a asustarme.

Carajo, iré en seguida-yo ya estaba saliendo por el jeep-, mantén a Nessie y a Esme contigo, no se separen- Mi voz reflejaba la preocupación. Pero maldita sea que mi madre mi esposa y mi sobrina están rodeadas por malditos vampiros solas en el maldito bosque del maldito Forks.

Sí, apúrate…

Estan lejos?

No, calculo que llegarán en 15 segundos- Mi pobre y hermosa Rose, cómo Alice no avisó de la llegada d elos malditos vampiros?

Ya estoy de camino, aguanten un poco- iba a decir "las amo" pero se cortó.

Entré como un loco al jeep y apenas arranqué subí a 150km, al carajo con las multas, me comería a cualquier estúpido policía que se interpusiera en mi camino. Excepto a Charlie, el padre de Bella me dejaría pasar y si me lo almorzaba Bella y Nessie me matarían, de todos modos él me caía bien. Cuando estuve algo más apartado subí al velocidad, pero aun así el jeep era mas lento que yo mismo corriendo. Llamé a Carlisle, ocupado, Edward y Bella no contestaban tampoco "MALDICION" grité. En eso sonó mi celular. Era Alice.

Alice?

Emmett, ten cuidado, los vi, son los Vulturis- ¿PERO QUE CARAJOS?, eso iba a decirle pero ella siguió hablando-, debes ubicar a Carlisle y a Edward, también a Bella! Hemos intentado pero no nos atienden…

Tampoco me atienden, ya estoy de camino al bosque, Alice vuelvan ya, y localiza sea como sea a los demás.- Con esas ultimas palabras corté. Llevaba un minuto viajando, y los malditos vampiros deberían haber llegado a donde estaban las chicas. "Por favor que no les hagan daño, por favor" mascullé a mí mismo. Si llegaban a siquiera tocarlas, los mataría, los despedazaría aunque tuviera que soportar el dolor psíquico de Jane, o la ceguera de Alec. No importaba, yo debía protegerlas, solo o con un ejército detrás mío.

Alice POV

Había cortado con Emmett, estábamos ya arriba del avión hacia bastante, e intentábamos hablar con Edward, Bella y Carlisle, pero no atendían.

-MALDITA SEA CARLISLE!-grité. Todos a mi alrededor nos miraron. Las azafatas no me reprocharon porque les gustaba Jasper, como solía pasar con todas las mujeres.

Estábamos a 10 minutos de aterrizar, Jazz también estaba desesperado pero trataba de mantenernos a los dos tranquilos, si no teníamos la mente en claro no podíamos hacer las cosas bien. En eso, al parecer Bella atendió su celular.

- BELLA? VAYAN TU Y EDWARD A BUSCAR A CARLISLE, Y LUEGO NOS VEMOS EN EL AEROPUERTO. TIENEN 5 MINUTOS… TU SOLO HAZ LO QUE DIGO, ES URGENTE ISABELLA.- Al parecer Bella se lo tomo más que en serio cuando Jasper la nombro como "Isabella", él nunca la llamaba así. Ninguno de nosotros, excepto yo cuando quería obligarla a ir de compras. Pasados 7 minutos llegamos y enseguida nos encontramos con el resto de la familia.

Bella POV

Edward y yo estábamos muy melosos después de un considerable rato de "asuntos privados". En eso, tuve una punzada en mi pecho, como un mal presentimiento. Me sentí horrible de repente. Edward lo notó.

- Que pasa?-dijo alarmado.

-Esperame…debo llamar a Ness…tengo una mala corazonada-le dije besandolo.

- Ella ya debe haberse ido, no debe estar en la casa amor… no pasa nada, esta con Rose y Esme -me respondio.

- Bueno, pues alguien debe estar en la casa para decirme si ya se fue con Rose y Esme.- me levanté, no sin antes darle un beso, fui por mi bolso, y ahí estaba mi celular, se le había salido un pedazo de carcaza, lo enganché enseguida, lo prendí, y vi como 25 llamadas de Alice, Emmett o Jasper. Comenzó a sonar. Era Jazz.

- Jasper?

- BELLA? VAYAN TU Y EDWARD A BUSCAR A CARLISLE, Y LUEGO NOS VEMOS EN EL AEROPUERTO. TIENEN 5 MINUTOS

- Que? Que sucedió Jasper?- Edward se puso junto a mí al ver mi preocupación y me tomo por la cintura. Jasper tenía horror pintado en la voz, y yo sabía que mi corazonada era correcta. Algo sucedia.

- TU SOLO HAZ LO QUE DIGO, ES URGENTE ISABELLA- dijo, yo decidi hacerle caso, confiaba ciegamente en Jasper y en Alice. Ellos sabían qué hacer. Luego cortó, y en seguida comencé a actuar.

-Edward, vamonos a buscar a Carlisle.

-Qué paso Bella?-preguntó preocupado al mismo tiempo que subiamos al auto.

-Jasper llamó, estaba nervioso, dijo que fueramos a por Carlisle y luego a buscarlo. Dije mientras arrancaba. En seguida tomé velocidad, iba a 190km/h. En el hospital Carlisle estaba esperandonos, en seguida subió al auto y comenzo a hablar.

-Escuchen, Alice y Jasper me dijeron qué pasa, sólo deben tomárselo con calma para poder manejar la situación y quiero que entiendan, debemos actuar con la cabeza si uqremos que estén bien…-Edward comenzó a tensarse…supuse que ya leyó al mente de Carlisle, de repente se pasó al asiento del conductor y poneidnome sobre su regazo, me obligo a ir al asiento del copiloto.

-Que pasa Edward?!? DIGANLO YA POR DIOS!-ninguno respondía. Edward miraba con furia hacia delante y apretaba con fuerza el acelerador. Carlisle lo miraba atentamente.- HE DICHO QUE LO DIGAN MIERDA!- grité. Edward me miró y en sus ojos vi el dolor. Vi lo que sucedia. Vi que nuestra pequeña estaba en peligro.- Q..qu..que p..paso c..co..con ella?- dije tratando de que se entendieran mis palabras. No tartamudeaba desde hacia 5 años, cuando aun era humana. Él me miraba como si el mundo se desmoronara, y Carlisle volteó a verme.-decidlo AHORA- esta vez si, les gruñí.

- Bella…los…los Vulturis han ido a por Rose, Nessie y Esme, Emmett ha ido a ayudarlas. Aun no llegan ni Emmett ni Los Vulturis según Alice. Tenemos 5 minutos para llegar al aeropuerto y para ir al bosque.

Mi muerto corazón pareció detenerse. Sentía un ardor terrible en mis ojos. Mi mundo se caía de la impotencia de tener que esperar en vez de estar al lado de la luz de mis ojos, protegiéndola y gruñéndole al peligro. Quería ir a donde ellas estaban y protegerlas. Mis ojos debian de estar rojo fuego, y mi aspecto no debía ser muy pasivo, porque Carlisle puso una mano en mi hombro.

-Bella, tranquila- dijo con su estupido tono sabio.

- COMO?! COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE TRANQUILA MALDITA SEA! EDWARD, PEGA AL VUELTA VAMOS AL BOSQUE AL DIABLO CON IR POR JASPER Y ALICE!- él miraba con dolor al frente, y no dio al vuelta. ¿Acaso no quería ir a buscar a nuestra hija? ¿a su madre, y a su hermana?-EDWARD!- dije, con un grito sofocado.

- Bella…yo…Carlisle tiene razon, si no tenemos a Alice es difícil saber como actuar…-respondio mi esposo con dolor en su voz. Nop podía creerlo. Estaba diciendo que dejaramos a Nessie a la suerte???!!!!!!

-NO HAY TIEMPO! DATE LA VUELTA AL BOSQUE!!

EDWARD! TU HIJA ESTA ALLI! LA MATARAN!

-No lo haran Bella…- dijo con un rostro impasible pero desesperado a la vez.

- NO PUEDE SER, ERES ESTUPIDO EDWARD?!DATE LA VUELTA AHORA MISMO!- no cedió, asi que gruñí, con todo mi ser. Alrededor varios ojos se voltearon, pero los vidrios polarizados del Volvo les impidieron ver. De repente aparcó y me dijo " bajate". Yo, creyendo que ibamos a correr al bosque, obedecí. En la calle Carlisle también bajo, Edward dijo en susurros que solo nuestro padre y yo escucharíamos.

-Carlisle, toma el volante, rapido.- En eso em agarró y me metio en el asiento de atrás, el se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó. Comencé a forcejear, pero él era más fuerte.

-Amor, escuchame, si son más de los que sabemos, no podremos controlarlo, necesitamosa Alice, llegaremos a tiempo. Ellas resistirán. Necesito que confíes en mí.

- No Edward, tú no entiendes!- dije llorando sin lágrimas- ella es mi hija, ES NUESTRA HIJA! ES RENEESME CARAJO!.

Él me abrazó y los dos sollozamos, mientras que Carlisle también soltaba algun sollozo. Eran lamentos de miedo, ya que aun anda habia sucedido, pero todos sentiamos algo malo cerca. En cuatro minutos llegamos al aeropuerto, Alice y Jasper subieron en seguida, Alice adelante junto a Carlisle, su esposo a mi lado, él nos tocó als manos a Edward y a mí y nso sentimos más serenados.

-Gracias hermano-dijo Edward. Noté como su otra mano tocaba el hombro de Carlisle. No volaba una mosca en el auto. Mi alma se desmoronaba al pensar en mi bebé, rodeada de capas negras. Indefensa. Sin sus padres. Si algo llegaba a pasar nunca me lo perdonaría. Pero confiaba en Edward. Aunque doliera mucho tenía razón. Llamé a Jacob, creí que él debería saber.

-Bella, como va todo?

-Jake, ve AHORA a la parte norte del bosque, a 10 km de la autopista 10. Es urgente.

- Paso algo con Nessie?!-pregunto preocupado.

-Aún no lo sé.- le contesté apenada. Cortó y supuse que ya estaria de camino.

Paso un minuto y Carlisle dijo:

-No podemos seguir en automóvil, nos atrasaremos. Aparcaré en el bosque a 4 km de donde ellas están. Preparense a correr.

Carlisle aparcó y Edward y yo ibamos primeros, eramos casi invisibles al correr. Yo resulté tener mucha fuerza, por lo que podia correr muy rapido. Todos íbamos a casi velocidad de la luz. La adrenalina mezclada con desesperación es muy influyente. Comencé a percibir sus escencias, también estaba la de Emmett.

-Emmett está con ellas.- dijo Jasper.

- Vamos, su escencia esta más fuerte a medida que llegamos.- Alice tenía un tono espeanzado. Algo iba mal, podía sentirlo, rogaba a l cielo que mis corazonadas de hoy no fueran ciertas.

Pasaron 10 segundos y ya se sentía cerca.

-Casi llegamos – Edward aumentó velocidad, todos lo seguimos, y cuando llegamos, paramos en seco todos. Un hombre de aspecto masizo, con cabello morcho y rizado, estaba inconsciente, y uno de sus brazos estaba apartado. Todos en shock, miramos al muchacho, hasta que Alice reaccionó.

Rosalie POV

Estábamos completamente rodeadas, asustadas, pero con el rostro impasible. Comencé a identificar quiénes eran. Los habia visto y olido sólo las veces que debiamos ir a Volterra para las reuniones de los clanes vampiricos. Allí estaban, Jane, con una pequeña sonrisita, pude ver que observaba a Reneesme, y se me erizó el bello de los brazos, aunque eso nunca pasaba. Pude ver que la vampiresa se encontraba flaqueando a Cayo, junto con Félix, Demetri y Heidi.

Luego estaban dos muejres y un hombre. La primera era de piel blanca, pero no tanto como Jane o Cayo, tenía el cabello morocho y corto, con un peinado como el de Alice, pero los picos señalaban para adentro en vez de para afuera. Sus ojos eran color borgoña, y debo decir, muy hermosos.

Su cuerpo era pequeño, pero tenía sus curvas, pero su postura indicaba que fue bailarina. La siguiente era una rubia alvina, ojos avioletados con matices de rojo, y su piel parecía de seda. Eran parecidas, solo que su pelo era de disntinto color y ésta tenia el pelo carré hasta por debajo de sus orejas. Las dos eran realmente hermosas. Más que Jane, más que Heidi. El hombre era alto, no era muy musculoso pero se notaba que era fuerte. Su cabello era negro como la noche, y sus ojos también borgoña. Él era apuesto, tenía ondas y rasgos varoniles. También se parecía a las dos vampiresas que estaban a su lado. Nunca los había visto. En fin, ya tenia a todos vistos: Jane, Félix, Demetri, las dos mujeres y el hombre, además de Cayo y Heidi.

Buenas tardes, mis queridas damas- dijo Cayo con tono educado.- Esperamos no haberlas asustado.- Oh claro que no, solo nos alertamos porque un grupo de vampiros tal vez nos mate. Pensé para mis adentros. Esme fue al siguiente en hablar.

Buenas tardes, un gusto tenerlos por aquí nuevamente, mis señores.- Esme odiaba tener que decirle "señores" a esa manga de desquiciados.

Veo que se encuentran sin el resto del clan Cullen, como está nuestro apreciado amigo Carlisle?- preguntó el vampiro. Yo conteste.

Él se ha quedado trabajando, usted sabe, pero suponemos que estara en casa pronto, si gustan verlo.- Tenía intenciones de que aclararan si nos dejarían ir o nso matarían o que querian.

Oh, muchas gracias mi bella Rosalie, estás muy bien de aspecto.- oh, solo faltaba que el vejete de un milenio y medio me quisiera piropear, me dio asco, solo asenti en forma de agradeciemiento. Luego miró a Nessie, que se encontraba callada, y supongo que trataba de recordar los aromas y las caras de aquella lejana vez que vio a los Vulturis.- Pues, miren qué tenemos aquí, la pequeña Reneesme, ya es toda una mujer, y muy hermosa debo decir…me tienes muy intrigado, admiro tus cualidades fisicas Reneesme Cullen. Tambien me da curiosidad enorme tu don. Es una mezcla de tu padre y tu madre.- Todos nos asustamos ante su "curiosidad", Nessie upo controlar muy bien la situación al decir:

Señor, sabe usted que puede preguntar lo que desee acerca de mi existencia, y yo responderé con gusto.

Oh, creo que no será necesario, Adonia podrá darme la información que desee…mis disculpas, no os he presentado a mis nuevos súbditos,-el vampiro se acercó a los tres nuevos integrantes, y señalando a la mujer rubia nos presentó- ella es Frida, - apuntando con la cabeza al hombre, pronunció- él es Luca- este me miro y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, en sus ojos vi curiosidad, pero nuestra charla silenciosa fue interrumpida al escuchar la voz de Cayo nuevamente- y esta bella dama, es Adonia.- dijo mirando a la extraña mujer morocha- y ¿adivinen qué? Adonia puede saber los dones y cualidades físicas de las personas con sólo mirarlos. Fantástico, ¿no creen, mis queridas damas?-

Me quedé boquiabierta al escuchar eso. ¿Ella sabía todas tus habilidades con solo mirarte? Era increíble, pero también peligroso, si no estaba de nuestro bando. Vi las caras sorprendidas de Esme y mi sobrina. En eso el monólogo del viejo vampiro siguió.

- Mi preciosa Adonia, ¿me podrías contar sobre Reneesme Cullen?

- Claro que sí mi Señor. Ella puede correr, beber sangre, y saltar como los vampiros, también tiene fuerza vampírica. Su don es tocar a la gente y ella puede mostrar lo que desee a la otra persona, el individuo lo ve en su mente. Puede vivir a comida humana, su corazón late un poco más rápido de lo normal, y la sangre fluye por sus venas. Tiene un poder de autocontrol inigualable, podría soportar hasta tres meses si se lo propusiera sin beber sangre. Su piel es como la de vampiro, y sin embargo tarda un poco más de tiempo en recuperarse de golpes o heridas. Eso es todo.

- Esplendoroso!-dijo Cayo.- Reneesme, eres alucinante. Y no quiero mentirte, he venido por ti.

Las tres temblamos al escuchar eso, ¿quería decir que vino a saber más de Nessie o que se la llevaría?

¿Qué me quiere decir con eso Señor Cayo?- preguntó mi sobrina con miedo.

Que te propongo que te unas a mis guardias. Aro me dijo que tú no querrías acompañarnos, pero yo tengo otros métodos distintos a la eleccion.

Permitame renegar su oferta Señor, mi familia y mi vida están aquí y no me agradaría cambiar eso.- Nessie hablaba con su hermosa voz, pero estaba aterrorizada. En eso me miró, y yo le di una sonrisa con una mirada de apoyo. Ella supo que Esme y yo no la dejaríamos.

Eso es algo que me pone muy triste. Aro prefiere dar a elegir. Yo, en cambio, creo que es un honor ser parte de nosotros, y nadie puede darme un no. Lo siento pequeña, pero no vine para irme con las manos vacías.

Esme soltó un gemido de frustración, "irme con las manos vacias"? Reneesme no es un objeto, es mucho mas que todos los Vulturis juntos. Yo me agazapé, dispuesta a pelear .

No queremos conflictos Cayo- dije con tono amenzador.

Rosalie, querida, no quiero dañarte ni a ti ni a Esme, Carlisle se enfadaría. Además saben que la llevaremos aunque ustedes traten de evitarlo, pero no usaré a Jane, sería descortés hacer gritar de dolor a tres damas. Heidi, Frida.- con esto ordenó a las dos mujeres que se adelantaran a sujetar a Reneesme

Yo gruñí, y Esme, junto con Nessie se agazaparon listas para lo que sea. La tal Frida y Heidi se acercaron a Reneesme, ella les gruñó, y cuando Heidi dio unos pasos para inhabilitarla, Nessie la golpeó y ésta quedo en el piso. Se levanto, y junto con Frida iban acorralando a Nessie. Esme se tiró contra Heidi y Nessie seguía revoloteando con Frida. Cuando Esme siseó por una patada de Heidi, Reneesme se distrajo y Frida la sujetó por un brazo. Yo me enfurecí y me iba a tirar contra la Vulturi, salté hacia ella, pero Demetri me empujó y quedé luchando con él. Me estaba golpeando duro. Tenía mucha más fuerza que yo. Logré sacarmelo de encima, pero Nessie había controlado la situación y ya estaba de nuevo a los golpes con Frida. Mandé a volar a Demetri de una patada en su hingle, por poco lo castro. Miré a donde estaban los demás Vulturis y Cayo miraba a Nessie con excpectación, como si verla luchar lo invitara a obligarla a llevarsela más de lo que ya quería.

En un segundo estaba en el piso boca arriba con un fuerte golpe en las costillas. Gemí de dolor y cuando menos lo supuse, tenía a Demetri encima mío, a punto de morderme. Ví a Esme, quien se le estaba poniendo difícil con Heidi. Aunque Heidi parecía complicada tambien. Reneesme se las arreglaba bien para estar peleando con Félix. Me miraron por un segundo y a Nessie se le cayó una lágrima. Demetri cada vez se acercaba más a mi cuello, el muy maldito estaba excitado por estar encima mío a punto de morderme. Me hizo recordar al malparido de Royce, encima mío, impidiendome defenderme, por besarme el cuello. Estaba furiosa, pero Demetri era muy pesado y me sostenñía con fuerza.

Justo un segundo antes de que sus sucios labios me tocaran, sentí a alguien corriendo hacia nosotros. Un aroma que conocía, un aroma que estuvo cerca mio desde hacia mucho. Un aroma que amaba. Voltié mi cabeza y lo miré a los ojos. Tenía furia en su rostro, y se tiró de costado para sacarme a Demetri de encima. Emmett me dio un rapido beso y me habló

Ayuda a Nessie amor, Félix es difícil.

Él se fue a pelear con Demetri, pude ver como los demás de la guardia sonreian al ver que Esme gritó de dolor, le había quebrado una mano. Como se distrajo, corrí hacia Heidi y la patié tan fuerte que volo por los aires, mientras que Esme se ponía su mano en su lugar. Adonia fue a ayudar a Heidi, y yo a Esme. En eso, escuché el sonido más horrible del mundo. Emmett gritó con tanto dolor impregnado en su voz que casi muero. Me di vuelta en medio segundo, y lo ví, en el piso, le habían arrancado un brazo entero entre el tal Luca y Demetri.

EMMETT!! MI AMOR!!- grité. Iba a correr hacia él pero Adonia y Heidi, me sujetaron por detrás, tirándome al piso.

EMMETT!- Reneesme iba a ayudarlo, pero la golpearon, le hicieron sangrar la frente y Félix y Frida la acorralaron, sostenienola de pies y manos. Vi a Esme que estaba en shock, mirando el brazo de su hijo. En eso salió de su transe, corrio hacia Emmett, lo acarició y fue a buscar su brazo, a un metro de él. Luca y Demetri la empujaron al suelo, la estamparon contra el piso y no la dejaron moverse. Demetri mordió su cabeza.

NO!! ESME!!- grito la mestiza. Cayo la fue a levantar, ya inconsciente y golpeó a Demetri:

NUNCA USES EL VENENO EN EL CEREBRO DE UN VAMPIRO- La alzó en brazos, y comenzó a caminar y hacia el sur, los que nso sujetaban a Nessie y a mí nso empezaron a empujar hacia allí también y yo me desesperé. No podía dejar a mi osito ahí despedazado.

Rose! NO! ESME, NESSIE- gritaba sofocadamente Emmett. Yo sollocé, y empecé a forcejear contra las dos vampiresas.

DEJENME IR, NO PUEDO DEJARLO, DEJENME MALDITAS!- gritaba. Adonia cambió el lugar con ese tal Luca, y fue hacia donde estaba Esme, cargandola en brazos.

DEJENME, DEJENME!!!

DEJENOS IR SUCIAS CUCHARACHAS!- gritaba Reneesme con todas sus fuerzas. Pude alcanzar a ver cómo se le caía su pulsera de la suerte cuando forcejeaba, se la había regalado Bella y era muy linda.

Lo siento chicas…-dijo Emmett cerrando los ojos y con un sollozo.

TE AMO EMMETT, ME ESCUCHAS? TE AMO! VOLVEREMOS!- le aclaré con toda mi voz. Antes de que nos llevaran más rápido y lo perdiera de vista esuche en un susuro de su voz "tambien te amo".

Comencé a sollozar, no sabía si Emmett viviría, y no podía hacer nada por él. Estabamos siendo secuestradas por los estupidos Vulturis, y Esme inconsciente. Reneesme lloraba al igual que yo, y nos dejaron tomarnos de la mano. Cayo aclaró que si intentábamos algo Jane usaria su Don con las dos. Asi que creímos que deberíamos obedecer. Me sentía cansada, agotada, de tanto sollozar y no poder llorar. La ultima imagen del amor de mi existencia tirado, sin un brazo, dolorido; era para morirse. ¿Qué haríamos ahora?

Edward POV

Vimos a Emmett sin un brazo, y todos nos quedamos impactados. Alice reaccionó y corrió hacia él. Jasper la siguió, y agarrando el brazo aparado de Emmett, comenzó a curarlo. Mi hermano sollozaba sin detenerse. Bella, Carlisle y yo miramos alrededor

Donde estan Emmett?- preguntó Bella acercandose a él junto a Carlisle.

Y entonces lo vi todo. Emmett rememoró lo sucedido, y me caí de rodillas.

- NOO!!- grité, una mezcla de gruñido y grito.

- QUE PASO CON ELLAS EMMETT?!- dijo Bella- EDWARD, EXPLICANOS!

Alice enmudeció y quedo quieta mirando al frente. Dio un grito ahogado y nos contó.

E..ellos… la..las han encerrado…- JAsper la abrazó y Bella empezo a respirar entrecotadamente. Cayó al piso de rodillas y cuando la fui a abrazar, pude ver a Carlisle destruyendose por dentro.

NO, NO POR FAVOR NO! NO SE LA LLEVEN!-gritaba Bella sollozando, sus gritos desgarradores me mataban. Gritaba y parecia que la estuvieran torturando.-NO, NO, NO, NO MI BEBITA NO! NO, ROSE, ESME NO!- parecia que la desgarraran por dentro, podía ver lagrimas imaginarias desbordando de sus ojso sin cesar, y me di cuenta de que yo tambien sollozaba, al igual que Alice. Carlisle solto un grito sofocado y golpeó un árbol, sacandolo entero de la tierra, tirandolo al otro lado del bosque. En eso, Jasper se paró, me di cuenta que Jacob había llegado, habia cambiado de fase al parecer y estaba tan callado que hasta su mente estaba en blanco. Miraba a Bella, y luego su mirada pasó a una pulserita, que identifiqué que era de Reneesme. La agarró, y miro a Jasper.

Que…que p..paso? Don..donde está e..ella?- preguntó al borde de la locura.

Los Vulturis se llevaron a Rose, Reneesme y Esme.- contestó mi hermano en un susurro. El licántropo apretó los puños y se fue corriendo hacia donde se dirigieron nuestras parientes con los vampiros. Él sabía que no podría alcanzarlos, ni sé si podría encontrarlos.

Debemos llevar a Emmett a casa- ordenó Carlisle. Jasper y Alice lo levantaron, su brazo estaba ya cicatrizando pero él parecia muerto en vida debido a que no pudo evitar lo que pasó.

Depués de llegar a casa y recostar a Emmett en el sofá, Bella seguia llorando sin lagrimas, Carlisle estab en su estudio y yo trataba de ver la forma de ir a buscar a las tres vampiresas que tanto quería, pero salir vivos después del rescate.

Cayo las tiene en el castillo de Volterra, en una zona para los vampiros que no saben si matarán, lo vi eligiendo un cuarto para las tres.- me informó Alice.

Están bien?- preguntó Bella.

Esme…la veo desmayada… puede ser eso posible?

Si, mordieron su cabeza.- le respondi a mi menuda hermana.

Bueno, ella despertara en media hora, Rose está muy mal por Emmett, y Reneesme trata de ser fuerte y consolar a Rosalie.

Yo sonreí con tristeza. Nessie era fuerte, y confiaba en que ella sabria cuidar de ella y de su tia y abuela. Carlisle salió de su estudio, bajó las escaleras, y se paró al pie de éstas. Sacó una carpeta con papeles, y con tono esperanzado pero a la vez serio nos dijo:

Iremos a Volterra. Y no iremos solos.

EEE!! Pude terminar este cap!!! Jajaja me costo, porque tenai tareas y eso, y me sentia mal por no subir XD

Bueno, gracias por los reviews, y queria decirles que cuando me dejan review entro a su perfil y leo alguna de sus historias.

Ahora bueno, ya que empieza la accion, espero que haya más visitantesXD

Y otra cosa, me dijeron que mi nombre no era muy "wow", queria explicar, que CUTEMOON, es algo así como media luna, y como Stephenie Meyer (L) les ponía nombres que tuvieran que ver con astros o cosas asi, y los relacionaba, creía que sería divertido ponerme uno así también…

Bueno, son lo más y espero que les siga gustando mi fic

Como siempre, criticas buenas o malas son permitidas, siempre se aprende de ellas ( pero tampoco se zarpen con insultos o algo asi :P jajajajaj)

SAALUDISIMOS, POR FAS DEJEN REVIEWS ;)

TWILIGHT-NEW MOON-ECLIPSE-BREAKING DAWN(L)


	5. Cómo paso esto?

Capitulo 5

_- Iremos a Volterra. Y no iremos solos_

-¿De qué hablas? No podemos decirles a la familia de Tanya, por más que quisiera, ellos moririan, y no podemos pedirles que se sacrifiquen…- dije con pesar.

- No hablo de ellos, Edward, recuerdas a Vladimir y Stefan?- me contesto mi padre apresuardo. Entonces leí su mente. Era una gran idea. Él quería ir a buscar a los rumanos, que tanto odiaban a los Vulturis. Ellos ahora tal vez tendrian contactos que estuvieran en la misma situación, por lo que si debiamos luchar, ellos no dudarían en matar a cualquier miembro Vulturi.

- Me parece que es una gran idea! Además la manada de la Push podría ayudarnos!- exclamó Alice pegando un pequeño aplauso.

- Qué? Qué cosa?- dijo Bella con ojitos irritados de no poder llorar, y con la voz rota pero con un poco de esperanza.

Miré a Jasper, una mirada que él muy bien sabia, significaba tranquilizar el ambiente. "Esta bien" pensó, y todos, sobretodo Bella, se apaciguaron.

-Carlisle cree que deberíamos contactar a Vladimir y Stefan, los vampiros rumanos, ellos nos ayudaran siempre que tengan oportunidad de vengarse de los Vulturis, y creemos que podrían tener algunos amigos que piensen de la misma manera que ellos.

-Lo que significa, que debemos acabar definitivamente con los vulturis…-dijo Jasper.

-Y necesitamos la mayor cantidad de amigos posibles…- contesto Carlisle

-Como la ultima vez…-agregó Bella

-No, amor, la ultima vez nuestros aliados iban de testigos, y ellos decidieron ayudarnos si lo necesitabamos, pero esta vez iremos, y hay pocas…casi nulas posibilidades de no pelear. Ellos nos descubririan si intentaramos recuperarlas en secreto. Ahora debemos luchar.- le expliqué a mi Bella.

En eso bajó Emmett. Su cara estaba destruida y llena de furia.

-Llevemos a cabo el plan. Carlisle, llamalos ahora, no tenemos tiempo.- solicitó mi grande hermano.

- Llamaré a Eleazar, él siempre tiene información del pradero de sus vampiros conocidos.

- Si te pide explicaciones qué le diras?- inquirió Jasper.

- La verdad.

Mientras Carlisle se ocupaba de llamar, Jasper y Alice fueron a su habitación a cambiarse, y cuando mi hermano –el cual usabamos de tranquilizante- se fue, me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Comencé a caminar nervioso, y golpeaba las paredes, que quedaban abolladas. En ese momento Bella comenzó a sollozar muy fuerte, mientras agarraba sus suaves cabellos desesperadamente y miraba al suelo. Me acerqué y la abracé muy fuerte. Mi pobre e indefensa hijita, mi princesa, en las sucias manos de los Vulturis.

Reneesme POV

Nos subieron a un avión privado, nos empujaron hasta los asientos, y enfrente nuestro se sentaron dos de los tres hermanos, Adonia y Luca. El segundo depositó a Esme en medio de Rosalie y yo, nosotras la abrazamos. La mama de mi papá, la mama de la familia, no despertaba, y yo comencé a soltar inevitables lágrimas. Además de esto, ¿qué pasaría con Emmett? Había quedado medio muerto en el bosque, solo!. Pero confiaba en Alice, dios, espero que haya visto a Emmett defendiendonos o algo, que lo fueran a buscar.

Rose no paraba de sollozar. Yo la abracé y le dije:

- Debemos ser fuertes Rose, Emmett estará bien, él no te dejaría sola.

- Lo sé pequeña- me contestó devolviéndome el abrazo.

Luego miré a Esme, tanto mi rubia tía como yo sabíamos que una mordida en la cabeza podía matar si emanaba mucha cantidad de veneno, pero por lo que vimos, Demetri no logró despositar mucho veneno, ya que Cayo lo impidio.

- No tardará en despertar.- me dijo Luca. Lo miré sorprendida, ¿me estaba dando información?¿me estaba dando consuelo?

Lo fulminé con la mirada, aunque debería haber dicho "gracias", no, creo que no lo merecia.

Después de unas dos horas de viaje con Rosalie llorando la mitad – extrañé mucho al tío Jasper- el avion aterrizó.

- Nada de rebeldías, les quedó claro niñas bonitas, verdad?- dijo Adonia con tono amenazante tomandome por el brazo.

Luca cargó a Esme, Jane comenzó a caminar y nos hizo una señal de "siganme", Félix y Adonia se pusieron detrás de Rose y yo, supongo para vigilarnos. Demetri, Cayo y Frida se fueron por la puerta principal, mientras que a nosotras nos guiaban a una puerta en una de las paredes del castillo.

Jane la abrió , entró y la seguimos. Todo estaba oscuro, a mi se me dificultaba más ver que a los vampiros comunes, pero pude arreglarme para ver más o menos cómo era el lugar.

Las escaleras eran de piedra, sólo era un pequeño pasillo en el que apenas entrabas te encontrabas con las mismas escaleras que debías bajar para salir a una habitación. Así como las escaleras, la habitación era de piedra gris, tenía algunas lámparas, una gran alfombra roja y cortinas amarillo-dorado. Había cuadros que parecían del siglo pasado, pero muy elegantes.

Nos hicieron atravesar esa habitación hasta un ascensor. Este no parecía un elevador, sino un calabozo. Una sola lámpara roja y el suelo de cerámica al igual que las paredes, con un espejo que tenía aspecto de ser viejo. Marcó el "-ss", que quiere decir, "uno más abajo que el subsuelo", ¿cúantos pisos había debajo del castillo?. Bajamos y al final de un pasillo había una puerta de hierro, las paredes que la rodeaban eran de roca. En lo que duraba el pasillo conté 5 puertas hasta llegar a la del final. Nos abrieron la última puerta, y ellos entraron con nosotros. Cerré los ojos y di unos pasos adelante, no quería ver… no quería ver un estupido y sucio calabozo, o lo que sea que fuera. Pero tenía que abrirlos en algun momento, asi que decidi que cuando antes mejor. Abrí lentamente, y gemí al ver que era ese lugar, era completamente elegante y espacioso, con una gran cama con colchas rojas, una mesa de algarrobo con algunas sillas de la misma madera, al igual que dicha cama, una alfombra roja también en el centro, muchos cuadros de flores u paisajes, una televisión y un pequeño pero de aspecto cómodo sofá marrón de gamuza. ¿? Los vulturis nos trajeron aquí para estar de vacaciones?, pretendian que en serio nos quedaramos contra su voluntad para siempre?! Pero, no, no era posible, ellos sabían uqe nosotras, aunque nos trasladaran de un lugar a otro, no haíamos nada en su favor, no podrían obligarnos a luchar si nosotras no queriamos, no hariamos nada, y moririamos.

Pronto Jane me sacó mis dudas.

- Damas, saben que si ustedes no quieren pelear, Cayo no podrá usarlas de marioneta, pero, por si cambian de opinión, las mantendrá en este cuarto. Además, Cayo está realmente apenado por su poco sentido de colaboración, por lo que cree que deben ser castigadas, pero saben que Aro aunque está al tanto de su visita, no quiere asesinarlas,- agregó con una sonrisa asquerosamente mezquina- por aprecio a Carlisle. Luca, deja a la señora Cullen en la cama.- hizo un gesto con su cabeza y el vampiro hizo lo que le pidieron-Detrás de esa puerta hay un baño, todos los días vendrá un par de vampiros a darles lo necesario para que se bañen y demás. Agradezcan la amabilidad de Cayo, podrían estar en un sucio cuarto sin siquiera una canilla.-a esto último le agregó una mirada de odio- Esme despertará y ustedes le informarán lo que acabo de decirles, está claro?

Rosalie la miró con furia, pero al parecer ella se divertía con al situación. Me miró con una sonrisita de satisfacción.

- Oh, pobrecita la inocente Reneesme, tu estupida madre no te cuidó como debía?

Lo que siguió a eso fue un gruñido ensordecedor y aterrador, venía de lo más profundo de mi pecho. Ella rió.

- Ah, y por cierto, las paredes son de 7 cm de hierro y luego hay roca, no intenten derribarlas.

Se dio la vuelta para retirarse, junto con el resto flaqueándola a los lados. Una vez que estuvieron afuera, se escuchó el ruido de una barra. Ay! Pero ni una de nuestro lado! Si ponian una barra sí que no podríamos abrirla.

- Maldición! –mascullé. Miré mi mano derecha, tenía un anillo de plata, con una turquesa ovalada en el centro, rodeada de cómo un arillo de plata también. Me lo había regalado Jake, y nunca me lo saqué desde los 4 – en ese entonces mi cuerpo era el de una chica de 15-, lo besé y fui a sentarme al lado de Esme a esperar que despertara.

No me pregunten por qué, pero no entendía mi tranquilidad hastaa el momento. ESTABA ENCERRADA EN UN –SUBSUELO DEL CASTILLO DE LOS VULTURIS Y YO NI SIQUIERA GRITABA! Me levanté, fui hasta la pared, y la golpee con todas mis fuerzas. Todo el cuarto retumbó, pero solo escombros salieron de la pared de piedra. _" Reneesme, 7 cm de hierro y luego, más roca"_ Me decía mi molesta conciencia.

Ahora me estaba desesperando, cómo saldriamos? Nuestra familia estaria viniendo? No por favor que no vengan, los matarán… ay, es que tanta mala suerte tengo que mi vida es así?!

Y si nos mataban?! Y SI NO VEÍA NUNCA MÁS A JAKE? Y SI NO ESCUCHABA LAS CARCAJADAS DE EMMETT? O LOS GRITOS DE ALICE CUANDO VE UNA OFERTA? O A PAPÁ ENOJADO CON JACOB POR PENSAMIENTOS MOLESTOS? Y A MI MAMÁ DICIENDO "TE QUIERO"

Esta entrando en pánico cuando Esme abrió los ojos y tosió.

**Hoola! Como andaan?**

**Espero que bien!! Bueno, tuve una semana difícil, la inspiración no viene! Pero hoy me puse, e hice lo posible porque quedara un "buen" capitulo jajajaXD**

**Bueno, además estuve haciendo versiones de un nuevo fic, pero no me decido bien, asi que si tardo es que tambiñen ando trabajando en otro fic, o que estoy con temas del colegio :P**

**Bueno, emm me gustaria recomendarles algunos fics, bueh, si miran en "mi favourite stories" verán que tengo un montón XD, pero la verdad hay tantas historias que son tan buenas!**

**Encima, yo pienso " si los autores se fijan en todos los fics que dejé review, piensan que soy una versera!" porque en todos le spongo que me encantan, pero es que en serio me encantan!!**

**Ah, y disculpen este cap es cortito, pero mientras escribia pense: "o subo este pedazo y lo subo hoy, o no subo hasta pasado mañana mas o menos", y creín que era de mayor educación la primera opcion, asi que he aquí el corto pero capitulo 5 al fin XD.**

**Saluudos!! ****Y éxitos a todos con sus fics!**


	6. Esperanza

Capitulo 6

Bella POV

Luego de que me explicaran el plan de rescate…mejor dicho, el exterminio de los Vulturis, me sentí esperanzada, pero eso no quitaba mi dolor. Me sentía tan culpable…todos nos sentíamos así. Alice trataba de darnos fuerzas, pero estaba decepcionada de ella misma por no haber visto nada de nada ¿Y si no llegabamos a tiempo?

Comenzaba hacerme esas horribles pero posibles hipótesis cuando escuché el tono del telefono de la casa. Carlisle debería de estar llamando a la casa de Tanya. Pero con mi sofisticado oído vampirico, hasta podía oir lo que decían del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Diga?- reconocí la voz de Eleazar.

- Eleazar, amigo, ¿andan todos bien?- contestó Carlisle fingiendo algo de felicidad…sin mucho éxito.

- Carlisle! Que bueno que llames, si estamos todos muy bien, y por alli?

- Estamos con algunos problemas, pero no quiero preocuparos, llamaba para saber si me podrías dar alguna manera de contactar a Vladimir y Stefan, los rumanos que estuvieron aquella vez a nuestro favor contra los Vulturis, los recuerdas?-inquirió mi suegro.

- Si, los recuerdo, pero, no quiero ser indiscreto, podría saber para qué? Es raro que quieras encontrarlos, pasó algo Carlisle?- preguntó preocupado nuestro amigo.

Carlisle suspiró, con aire derrotado- Eleazar, eres mi amigo, eres parte de mi familia, no puedo mentirte, pero no os quiero meter en problemas…

- Habla ya Cullen- reclamó el vampiro de la otra linea con tono irritado.

- Los…los Vulturis…se llevaron…- Carlisle se sentía culpable, podía verlo en sus ojos, pero debía explicarle las cosas a Eleazar, debíamos contactar a los antiguos rumanos para salvarlas. Suspiró y prosiguió- Se llevaron a Reneesme, a Rose y… y a Esme.

No hubo sonidos del otro lado del tubo. Hasta después de 10 largos segundos.

- No…no puede ser…es…es imposible…ellos, no, ellos no pueden!- dijo por lo bajo Eleazar, pero al final acabó gritando.

- Por supuesto que no, pero lo han hecho. Alice vio que estan en el castillo, no sabe en donde, sólo ve a Rose decidiendo cosas estúpidas para que Alice pueda verlas…

- Y Reneesme y Esme?

- Ellas lucharon junto a Emmett antes de que lograran llevarselas, peroa Emmett le arrancaron un brazo – escuché el gemido de Eleazar de frustación- pero ya está bien, a mi Esme le mordieron la cabeza, no imaginas mi impotencia en estos momentos hermano…

- No puedo creerlo- dijo Eleazar- pero, qué tienen que evr Stefan y Vladimir…? Si necesitan pelear…

- Eleazar, ellos odian a los Vulturis, y quieren recuperar el reinado que éstos les robaron. Posiblemente ya tengan vampiros aliados, y nos podrían ayudar…

- Ustedes…ustedes irán a Volterra?- inquirió sorprendido el vampiro de la otra línea.

- Acaso crees que tenemos otra opcion?- le respondió Carlisle.

- Iremos con ustedes. No vamos a abandonaros.- dijo decidido Eleazar.

- Hermano, no llamé para que vengan a probar suerte con nosotros, sólo sé que anotas cómo contactar a casi todos los vampiros que conoces, y no puedo permitir que nos acompañen, podriamos morir todos, y no me lo perdonaría aunque muriera.- explicó el rubio vampiro, decidido. El otro calló por momentos, para luego hablar..

- Está bien, aquí tengo anotado un numero, pero no sé de dónde es ni si te servirá…- me pareció extraño que Eleazar no insistiera, aunque esa era al reacción que Carlisle esperaba, pude ver que él también tenía algo de esperanza con respecto a que nuestros primos nos ayudaran…pero al parecer no. Sin embargo, mi suegro-padre debía seguir con lo planeado.

- Gracias, podrías darmelo?

- 556-88-001-6 – dictó Eleazar.

- Gracias de nuevo.

- Suerte a todos. Mandad saludos a la familia de nuestra parte.

- Adios- dijo Carlisle, su cara demostraba lo extrañado que estab por la actitud de Eleazar…ellos querrían vivir, supuse yo. Pensarían que moririamos tal vez?

Carlisle cortó el teléfono, y miró a Edward. Él estaba destruido por dentro pero disimulaba para tranquilizarme. Siempre tan hermoso.

- Los llamamos ahora? – preguntó Jasper dudoso.

- Yo llamaré, iré a hablar arriba. Por favor no escuchadme.-pidió Carlisle- De ninguna forma – miró a Edward seriamente y subió las escaleras a velocidad de vampiro.

Pasaron los minutos, y yo empezaba a deseperarme…¿y si no aceptaban? Iriamos solos y nos matarían, que hariamos entonces?

No puede estar pasando esto, no puede ser!. Me di cuenta que temblaba, y luego de que mi cuerpo producia horribles sollozos provocando dicho temblor. Edward me besó la sien y me abrazó.

- Ellos vendrán Bella.- me dijo Alice desde el otro lado de la habitación, mirando a la ventana.- No era mi inención husmear, sólo lo vi…- dijo bajito con culpa. Jasper la abrazó y la tranquilizó. Yo también me relajé al saber que teníamos esperanza. Me apreté contra Edward y vi a Carlisle parado en las escaleras mirando a Alice, ella le devolvió la mirada pidiendo disculpas. Él solo asintió y se sentó. Una pequeña, apenas visible sonrisa de esperanza pasó por su rostro. Miraba a Edward, pero mi esposo tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Carlisle, que intentas?- le dijo algo irritado.

- Quiero contaros, no que lo leas en mi mente.- contesó.

- Habla, papá.-pidió Alice.

- Ellos vendrán, pero eso no es lo mejor.- comenzó Carlisle algo más relajado- como supusimos, ya tienen miembros nuevos en su aquelarre, los cuales se vieron perjudicados injustamente por los Vulturis, o bien creen que no deberían estar donde están.

- Eso es bueno- dije yo.

- Sí, pero aún falta lo mejor. Los nuevos son 4, sus nombres son Fréderic que es francés, Ofelia, que es mexicana de nacimiento, pero vivió en Argentina, Nicholas que es británico, y Paula, que es italiana…

- ¿Y ?- preguntó Jasper.

- Ofelia y Fréderic tienen dones. Muy buenos. Ofelia canta, y puede hacer que tu estado de concentración se deteriore. Te distrae, pero no absolutamente. Te das cuenta de lo que pasa y reaccionas pero tu cuerpo tarda en hacer lo que tu cerebro le indica, causa ese efecto en los que ella quiere, por ejemplo, si ella cantara ahora, pero solo quisiera que Edward se distrajera, lo haría sin afectar a nadie más.

- Alucinante- murmuré.

- En cuanto a Fréderic… digamos , es una especie de escudo, puede hacer que alguien pierda el sentido del olfato por 10 segundos, lo que es muy útil si nos vamos a meter en el castillo… tengo muchas esperanzas de salir vivos y con nuestras mujeres sanas.-terminó de explicar.

Yo abracé a Edward, sentir sus musculosos brazos abrazándome me hizo amarlo aun más, ahora teniamos algo, una pizca, de salir vivos de la batalla.

Esa noche, decidimos comenzar a planear cómo salvariamos a las chicas, pero debiamos estar preparados para también pelear.

Nos sentamos en la mesa que sólo se usaba para hablar sobre decisiones o cosas importantes.

- Bella, podrías ir a por Emmett?- dijo Carlisle.

- Claro…- diciendo esto, me levanté, y caminé rumbo a las escaleras. Las subí corriendo como vampiro, y cuando estuve delante de la puerta de la habitación de Emmett y Rose, me di cuenta que él no había salido de ahí en todo el día…estaba encerrado en la habitación donde tantas cosas había pasado con Rosalie… debería hablar con él, aunque yo también estaba destruida por dentro. Toqué la puerta.

- Em… puedes abrirme? Por favor?- inquirí despacio, un humano no hubiese entendido bien.

-….- nada.

Traté de abrir, pero tenía la llave puesta.

- Emmett, sabes que puedo derribarla. Por favor ábreme, si?- le supliqué con el mismo tono pacible.

Escuché cómo se levantaba de la cama y abría, para luego, sin siquiera mirarme volvia a sentarse con la cabeza entre las manos en la cama.

Suspiré, y me acerqué a él. Entonces lo vi, estaba demacrado, todos lo estabamos, pero él, sus ojos estaban sin brillo, sin vida. No estaba esa sonrisa que todos amabamos, Emmett estaba en la nada.

Me senté a su lado.

- Hermanito… debes ser fuerte…todos estamos mal…imaginate, mi hija también está allí, pero debemos ser fuertes para recuperarlas, debemos estar unidos…- le acaricié la espalda. Él levantó al cabeza y me miró, para luego abrazarme muy fuerte. Le devolví el abrazo, y comenzamos a sollozar, ya que las lagrimas nunca saldrían de nuestros ojos.

- Es mi culpa Bella! No fui…no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para ellas! No pude cuidar a mi esposa! Si no fuera un inútil…si no lo fuera…!- comenzó a hablar mas fuerte, mientras sollozaba que parecía que su pecho se ahogaba. Comprendí, pero no era su culpa. Todos teníamso algo de culpa.

-No, Emmett, no lo es, tú fuiste el más útil de todos! Em, si no fuera por ti, esto hubiera salido peor, no es que te faltó fuerza, es que ellos eran más, y sabes que sí al cuidaste, fuiste allí, fuiste a enfrentarte con lo que fuere, sin importar si morías, para salvarlas, no te atormentes, neecsitamos estar fuertes…- le dije consolandolo. Me abrazó más fuerte y me soltó.

- Es verdad, debemos ser fuertes. Debemos recuperarlas, como sea.- contestó.

- Vamos, los demás nos esperan abajo para planear mas o menos lo que haremos- le expliqué.

Bajamos, él detrás mío, y nos sentamos. Edward estaba a mi lado, y cuando me senté me dio al mano fuerte. Yo lo miré y también le di un paretón. Emmett se sentó al lado de Alice, con Carlisle del otro lado. Alice le di un pequeño abrazo, y le susurró "todo estará bien". Jasper, que estaba el la otra punta de la mesa, con su esposa al lado, y Carlisle enfrente, lo miró y lo hizo un gesto de apoyo.

- Bueno, decidamos. Cuando iremos a Volterra, y cómo?- preguntó Carlisle.

- Propongo alquilar un avion privado lo suficientemente grande como para que entremos nosotros y nuestros invitados, iremos más rápido, y más comodos- dijo Jasper.

- Creo que deberíamos hacer eso…- dijo Alice. Emmett, Edward y yo asentimos.

- En cuanto a tiempo, creo que deberiamos esperar un día luego de que los rumanos lleguen, así hablamos sobre esto y, entrenamos...- nos propuso Carlisle.- dijeron que mañana a primera hora estarían aquí, asi que no pasaremos de esperar un día. Preparen lo que necesiten. – avisó.

- Esta bien- contestó Edward.

Luego, cada uno se fue a su cuarto. Edward y yo teníamos nuestra habitación al igual que Reneesme, para cuando nos quedabamos allí por alguna razón.

En la noche, Edward y yo nos limitamos a quedarnos abrazados, cada uno sumido en sus pensamienos. De vez en cuando él me besaba la coronilla, o yo levantaba mi cabeza para besarle en los labios.

Debía prepararme, yo sabía usar mi escudo, pero no practicaba en contra de alguien que no fuera Edward, y, cuando la veia – pocas veces- con Kate.

Ahora debería enfrentarme nuevamente a Jane, Alec, y quién sabe si hay nuevos integrantes tan poderosos como ellos. –de solo pensarlo me dio escalofrío, ¿y si mi escudo no funcionaba con algún nuevo miembro de la guardia? Ay, eso es malo, más que malo, es pésimo. Pero no debo pensar así. Ganaremos. Ganaremos, y además, tendré a ni dulce Nessie conmigo de vuelta. A Esme, mi madre adoptiva, estará conmigo para cuidarme de nuevo, y Rose, ella volverá para ayudar a Alice a torturarme.

Sí que las extraño…pero pasado mañana iremos. Iremos y las recuperaremos, aunque se me vaya la vida en eso. Pero no dejaría que em mataran, ni a mí ni a nadie. Edward, bueno él era mi vida. Nuestros destinos estaban entrelazados, nada podría separarnos.

Y por supuesto, si alguien o algo estaba cerca de terminar con al vida de alguno de los Cullen, sea quien sea, no viviría para contarlo. _" Te estás volviendo de terror, solo piensas en matar"_ dijo una vocecilla en mi cabeza. _"Tal vez, pero tengo mis buenos y válidos motivos, ahora métete en tus asuntos y cállate" _ no pude evitar contestarle. Genial, me estaba volviendo loca. Hablo con… ¿mi conciencia?

Mis nervios estaban a punto de explotar, ansiedad por ver a mi hija, a mi madre, y a mi hermana, algo de miedo, panico, terror, a los que podría pasar cuando lucháramos, y no sé, es como cuando pocas cosas, solo un par de temas, se vuelven una avalancha contra ti y pareciera que el agua te lleva y no lo puedes evitar.

Cuando menos lo pensamos, estaba amaneciendo. Edward y yo creímos que lo mejor era ducharnos y prepararnos para la llegada de nuestros aliados. Nos metimos en el baño, y nos bañamos juntos- no podiamos hacerlo siempre, teniamos una hija -.

Luego, sobre nuestras camas había una pila de ropa de mujer, y otra de hombre. No entendía cómo Alice podía ocuparse de estas cosas en momentos asi…hasta que vi una nota detrás de dichas pilas.

"_Debemos vestirnos formales, no queremos darles una mala impresión."_

_Alice*_

Bueno, tenía razón, me puse a ver lo que me había dejado. Una blusa negra con un poco de manga, bajo el busco tenía un pequeño lazo rojo, y era de escote en pico, pero no muy pronunciado. Luego, había un pantalón de tiro bajo, blanco, algo apretado pero no tanto. Los zapatos tenían apenas tacón, eran rojos y de cuerina algo brillante. Y luego los accesorios, ni me gasté en verlos. No valía la pena intentar no usarlos, y además, no estaba de humor para revisar todo.

Edward ay estaba vestido y me miraba con una mezcla de nostalgia y admiración, pero no em miraba exactamente a los ojos. En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba con solo un sostén, y el miraba mi panza. Por un momento creí que estaba más gorda, pero eso era imposible.

- ¿Qué?- le pregunté.

- Nada… sólo pensaba…- contestó. Me puse la blusa y, ya estando vestida, me acerqué a él y me senté en su regazo. El puso sus brazos a mi alrededor.

- En qué pensabas?- inquirí.

- En que, alguna vez Reneesme estuvo dentro de ti, protegida, y aunque tú sabías que por cuidarla a ella, podrías morir, no dudaste ni un segundo en seguir con tu embarazo. Y a pesar de que yo intenté persuadirte de tus planes sin descanso, tú supieste luchar contra todo por ella, y gracias a eso, ella está viva…pensaba que ojalá pudiera tener la fortaleza que tienes tú, para poder ayudarla y protegerla, pero, sin errores, haciendo que todo salga para el beneficio de mi niña…-me explicó. Se me encogió mi muerto corazón al entender su forma de pensar.

- Amor, tú eres un gran padre, un gran marido, un gran hijo, un gran hombre. Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, y sabrás manejar al situación para lograr que todo este en orden de nuevo. Juntos salvaremos a nuestra bebé.- le dije acariciandolo.

- Gracias por amarme y ser tan hermosa- me dijo devolviéndome la caricia. Yo solo sonreí.- bueno, bajemos, en cualquier momento llegarán.- dicho esto, los dos nos levantamos rumbo al primer piso.

Allí ya estaban todos sentados en los sofás, esperando, cada uno en su propio mundo mirando fijo a algun punto. De pronto Alice sonrió y miró a edward, quien tenía el rostro sorprendido. Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar, sonó el timbre. Con cara de felicidad, Alice fue a abrir.

- No esperaban quedarse con toda la diversión, a que no?- dijo una conocida voz con una gran sonrisa, aquella que nunca olvidaría.

No podía creerlo, no eran los rumanos, eran…eran…eran ellos!. Mi rostro se iluminó al verlos, y miré a el resto de mi familia, quienes tenían mi misma expresión. Ellos, ellos estaban aquí!

Mi sol, con su gran sonrisa, estaba al frente, con un grupo de grandes chicos de piel morena, a los que no veía hace tiempo. Ellos venían a ayudarnos.

-Nosotros tampoco pensábamos dejaros todo en bandeja de plata- aclaró otra voz. Pero, esta voz, no, no era un licántropo, entonces, me di cuenta que olores comenzaban a infundir la casa. Era una mezcla, como si fuera agridulce. Y los ví. Detrás de los hombres lobo, un gran grupo de hombres de piel blanca y marfileña, cuya belleza era infinita, nos miraban con sonrisas.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH NO PUEDE SER!- grité mientras pegaba saltitos al estilo Alice Cullen. Me sentí estúpida, pero necesitaba hacer eso. Edward em miró y rio, pude ver las sonrisas de Jasper y Emmett, y una pequeña carcajada de Carlisle.

- Pero mirad quienes estan de visita!- gritó mi suegro.

- Prometimos nunca dejaros, y nunca lo haremos mientras nos necesiten- aclaró nuestra prima con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Hoola! Perdonen la tardanza, la inspiración estaba en un embotellameinto y no podía llegar a mi cabeza XDjeje Para colmo mi compu se enfermó, pero después vinieron a arreglarla y volvio a estar en orden jajaja.  
**

**Bueno, espero que les gustee, muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

**Edward(L)**

**Wii, estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic, y es muy romantico, tal vez demasiado jajaja! Pero es muy tierno. Y depués, tengo intentos de fics, vamso a ver si alguno es elegido para ser publicadoxD**

**Besos vampiricos(L)**


	7. ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

**_" El verdadero amigo es el que sabe todo sobre ti, y sigue siendo tu amigo."_**

Capítulo 7

No podía creerlo. Allí, detrás de la puerta, estaba la manada de la push, y todos los vampiros que nos acompañaron hace 5 años

de testigos! Corrí y abracé a Jacob mientras sollozaba. Luego los vi.

Sam, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Jared, Paul, Collin y Brady se encontraban allí, detras de mi amigo.

- Chicos! -Grité. Hace bastante no los veía. Sabía que Nessie los visitaba de vez en cuando. Sólo vi unos meses atrás a Leah y a Seth, pero todos vinieron esta vez. Los abracé muy fuerte, pero con cuidado. Y detrás de Embry y Quil, allí estaban. Tanya, Carmen, Kate, Eleazar y Garret, quienes me sonrieron mientras los demás los abrazaban y los saludaban. Luego identifiqué a Benjamín, Tia, Amun y Kebi; Siobhan, Liam y Maggie; Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri; Peter y Charlotte; y finalmente, los rumanos, Vladimir y Stefan, que atrás tenían 4 vampiros, supuse los que nos había comentado Carlisle.

- Ah pues sí que nos dieron una sorpresa!- gritó Alice.- Pasen, pasen!

Todos rieron y mientras entraban los saludabamos uno por uno. Vladimir y Stefan sólo nos dieron un asentimiento antes de entrar, y Alice los miró con cara de reproche, pero Jasper la controló, antes de que Charlotte y Meter pasaran y los dos se distrajeran dándoles abrazos.

Una vez que todos estábamos instalados, ya sea sentados en sillones o sillas, o parados, Carlisle comenzó a hablar.

- No sabéis la alegría que me da teneros aquí, pero he de preguntar a que se debe tal visita.- inquirió.

- Verás, amigo, creísteis que nosotros los dejaríamos en la boca del lobo, pero Eleazar había planeado una sorpresa. Luego de varias piruetas, conseguimos el telefono de Jacob, y juntos decidimos ubicar a todos aquellos que aquella vez hace 5 años ayudaron en ese encuentro con los Vulturis, les contamos la situación de tu familia, y todos los que están aquí gustosos decidieron ayudaros. Fue difícil, pero pudimos programar todo e incluir a los hombres lobo para que Alice no viera nuestra pequeña sorpresa y poder encontrar al aquelarre de Vladimir y Stefan, y encontrarnos todos en Seattle, para luego venir aquí juntos.- explicó Tanya- Lucharemos con vosotros hermanos, nunca os dejaríamos en estos momentos.

Yo no podía creerlo, era un milagro, era…era… eran _amigos._

- Os agradecemos esto desde el alma queridos amigos, pero no podemos dejar que vosotros se arriesguéis por ayudarnos- dijo Carlisle.

- Mirad, Carlisle, nosotros estamos aquí porque tampoco podemos permitir que nos lidere un grupo de delicuentes, ademas de que tenemos amigos en peligro. Queráis o no, familia Cullen, nosotros lucharemos a su lado.-replicó Siobhan.

Todos nos quedamos sin palabras para responder. Alice, en cambio, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- Gracias. A todos, nunca tendremos la forma de agradeceros esto, muchisimas e infinitas gracias.-dijo a todos lo que estaban ahí para apoyarnos.

Luego de un rato, ya todos habíamos charlado, nos contamos como iba todo, pero yo por mi parte, sentí curiosidad por esa muchacha…Ofelia… me acerqué a ella, que estaba junto a los otros 3, simplemente parados a un costado sin hablar con nadie.

- Hola… soy Isabella…Bella Cullen- les dije, dudando si era así como debía presentarme. Ellos parecian bastante intimidantes.

- Buenas tardes, lamento no habernos presentado pero usted sabrá que esto es como un trabajo- me contestó una muchacha de cabello castaño , su piel no era tan palida como la mía, y sus ojos eran de un color extraño, parecia una mezcla de topacio y violeta, eran increíblemente llamativos, su altura era mediana, muy bonita mujer- soy Ofelia, él es Frederic, Nicholas, y finalmente Paula.- me presentó.

Observé a cada uno de ellos antes de darles mi mano, Fréderic era bastante alto, no demasiado robusto pero tenía musculos, sus ojos eran borgoña y su cabello oscuro como al noche era ondeado y de largo mediano.- Buenas tardes, lamento lo sucedido con su familia- me dijo serio. Asentí con una fingida sonrisa apenas visible, pasé a ver a la chica que respondia al nombre de Paula, ella no era una "chica", debería tener 37 años cuando la transformaron, no como Ofelia que parecía adolescente como Alice, Rose, o yo. Su pelo alvino, y sus ojos borgoña hacian una fantastica combinación al contrastar con su blanca piel. Su cuerpo era flaco y tenía curvas, pero aun así no parecia una supermodelo. Era delicada y me daba la impresión que ella era muy especial.- Un gusto- me dijo y puso mis manso entre las de ella. El chico que quedaba era rubio castaño, sus ojos eran borgoña tambien y su cuerpo grande me recordba a Emmett, pero no era tan musculoso como mi hermano. El me sonrió.

- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien ya verá.- yo le traté de regalar una sonrisa, pero salio una extraña mueca. Hasta que mi familia no estuviera entera de nuevo y mi niña en mis brazos no podria volver a sonreir.

- Eso espero, pero por favor, no me llamen de usted, y sientanse en su casa, cualquier cosa que necesiten o deseen solo haganmelo saber…- les pedí. En eso sentí unos brazos tomandome por detrás y pude sentir el aroma mas delicioso del mundo.-Edward…ellos son la…guardia de Vladimir y Stefan, Ofelia, Fréderic, Nicholas y Paula- les presenté. Mi esposo saludo a todos dandoles la mano.

-Un placer conoceros, y gracias por estar aquí-

- El placer es nuestro Señor Cullen- contestó Ofelia.

- Decidme Edward.

………………………………………………………………

Reneesme POV

-Esme!- gritamos Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo mientras nos acercabamos rapidamente hasta ella.

- Chicas…- dijo confundida, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se sentó en la cama antes de gritar mirando a todos lados- EMMETT!

- Tranquila mamá, escucha, debes escucharnos para enterarte que paso- le decía Rose pero Esme parecía muy nerviosa.

- Que sucedió?!-inquirio.

- Ellos nos trajeron aquí, estamos en un cuarto a dos pisos supongo bajo tierra en el castillo…

- Pero Emmett, él estaba …-decidi interrumpir para ayudarla. Toqué su mejilla y le mostré todo lo que sucedió mientras ella sollozaba. Al terminar mi abuelita dio un grito ahogado y yo la abracé para darle animos….

- Que haremos?- preguntó.

- Rose ha decidido muchas cosas sin importancia pero que podrian demostrarle a Alice donde estamos y que estamos bien… aunque ella debe haber visto que estuviste inconsciente…

- Oh chicas, como pudo suceder esto?- dijo Esme sollozando.

- Saldremos de esta mama, si lo haremos, DEBEMOS salir de esta…- Rosalie parecia más tratando d econvencerse a ella misma que a nosotras.

Pero yo siempre me caractericé por mi optimismo, y sabía que mis padres y mi Jake debian estar en algun lado planeando salvarnos junto a toda la familia…pero… eso ¿era bueno o malo?.

* * *

_PERDONEN, por no haber subido en tanto tiempo, hubo pruebas y saben que en estos meses, (al menos en mi paisXD) es epoca de examenes y trabajos y bueno, no se puede con todo además empezaré con las extraproramaticas ( clases luego de la escuela obligatorias). Y, por otra parte, la verdad estoy muy triste ultimamente, por lo que a veces cuesta escribir, pero no pienso etsar media hora escribiendo mis penasXD yo no soy asi,jaja.  
_

_Asi que trataré de escribir lo más que pueda y subir capitulos en cuanto pueda..._

_Pero es bastante seguro tardaré mas en subir, prefiero escribvir más y tardar más, antes que escirbir poco y subir en seguida capitulos cortitos...:P_

_Proximamente, nuevo fic** "Dos en Uno"**_

_Pero este tratare de hacerlo hasta la mitad antes de comenzar a subir capitulos, asi podré subir dia por medio o diariamente sin problemas ;). Es EdwardXBella, pero en esta historia Jacob tiene un papel muy importante, aunque no sea el galan de la "novela" jaja_

_Supongo que será largo y al principio es MUY triste, pero alegra ver como se van reponiendo las cosas:)_

_Hasta ahora doy este summary:_

_**"Dos en Uno": Es bueno saber que los que se van, siguen estando, aunque sea de una manera confusa y unica. Siempre supe que cumpliria su promesa, nunca se iria, aunque la muerte asi lo quisiera. EDXBE TODOS HUMANOS.**_

_(Hey, las del team Edward, no, el no muereXD)_

_HASTA PRONTO Y ESPERO SEPAN COMPRENDER:)  
_


	8. Preparandose

Capitulo 7

Bella's POV

Ya pasaron 2 dias desde que nuestros invitados llegaron, y todos en vez de sentirnos derrotados, sufrimos un ataque de esperanza.

Practicamos pelear, pero suavemente. Hoy, decidimos pelear de verdad pero sin llegar a arrancarnos miembros o mordernos. Sí, lo sé, un poco sadico pero nuestra familia lo valía.

Los primeros en luchar fueron Emmett y contra Nicholas. Decidimos que los que tenian dones solo podrian pelear entre sí, ya que era bastante facil perder contra Benjamín o Zafrina si eras un vampiro simple.

Emmett estaba totalmente concentrado preparandose para la pelea. Estabamos en un lugar apartado del bosque, así no habría humanos que interrumpieran. Nicholas estaba algo nervioso pero concentrado. Nosotros – los cullen, los licantropos, y los vampiros- hacíamos de publico parados a unos metros de ellos en un semicirculo, para que tuvieran espacio. Y la pelea comenzó.

Mi hermano parecia simular realmente que peleaba contra un Vulturi, ya que nunca lo vi tan centrado ni peleando, ni cazando. Terminó ganando. Y Nicholas, derrotado, solo volvió a su lugar pacíficamente.

- Bien, quien quiere seguir?- preguntó Carlisle.

- Yo – dije en voz alta.

- Y yo- agregó Tanya. Por un momento me asusté, ella tal vez aun me tenia algo de resentimiento por Edward… Luego ese sentimiento se fue. Apreté la mano de Edward, quien estaba junto a mí. Él me miro con cara de preocupación. _Han pasado 6 años y él sigue creyendome frágil! –_pensé.

Nos paramos una al frente de la otra. La verdad estaba un poco nerviosa, no solía pelear demasiado, pero según Jasper era buena. Me concenrtré en Tanya y el espacio, trate de calcular los moviemientos que podría dar. Se escuchó la voz de Carlisle "Pueden comenzar". Nos miramos y comenzamos a agazaparnos, dando pequeños pasos, terminando haciendo circulos. Pude ver en sus ojos que me acecharía y así lo hizo, tan rapido que casi no lo ví. Quedamos las dos estampadas contra el piso, ella sobre mí, pero con las dos piernas la empujé hacia el cielo y antes de que cayera rode sobre mi misma, cuando Tanya volvio al suelo yo estaba levantada y lista para seguir. La vampiro se levantó con llamas en sus ojos, y corrimos la una contra la otra. Ella tomó mi brazo derecho con su brazo derecho, yo le di una vuelta que Emmett me enseñó, haciendo que quedara atrapada en mi abrazo. Lo que no pude prever fue que corrio hacia atrás, logrando que yo me estampara contra un arbol y quedara entre el tronco y su cuerpo, que me apretaba fuertemente contra él. Gemí y pude ver los ojos de Edward, llenos de preocupación, como los de la mayoría del publico excepto los de Zafrina, Benjamín y Jake. Me decepcionó que Edward creyera que tal vez perderia… ¿asi que creeen que no puedo con Tanya? Les mostraré.

Solté mi abrazo, me agaché antes de que mi oponente se diera cuenta, quedando entre el tronco y sus esbeltas piernas. Tomé sus dos piernas y la hice volar por el aire, cayendo sobre un árbol. Escuché un "ohh" de parte de los vampiros. Cuando Tanya se estaba levantando me avalancé sobre ella, atrapandola contra el suelo y asegurandome de tener sus piernas atrapadas en las mias y sus brazos asegurados. Intenté hacer el simulacro del "arrancamiento de partes del cuerpo" pero sin saber muy bien como, ahora me encontraba en el suelo con un dolor en la cabeza terrible…_oh, claro, me dio un golpazo con su estupida y rubia cabeza. Maldición-pensé._

Ahora si que me cansé, las dos nos paramos dificultosamente, nuestros golpes eran dolorosos… y nos miramos. Nos volvimos a agazapar y tomamos posición de ataque. Tanya y yo sabiamos que nos estaba costando ganar, pero debiamos terminar con esto, y no estaba en mis planes perder, necesitaba estar bien entrenada para salvar a mi bebé.

Nos chocamos al correr la una contra la otra, y yo opté por rasguñarle la cara, eso se valía mientras no perforaras el cuerpo de tu oponente. Su cara se dio vuelta tras mi infantil ataque de gato, agachándome y dando una vuelta le metí una traba a sus pies, haciendo que cayera y yo manteniendome parada. Ahí sí, me agazapé nuevamente y simulé arrancarle sus brazos y piernas, todo en un increíblemente rapido movimiento. De repente las dos nos quedamos quietas, y una sarta de aplausos inundo el bosque.

Unos brazos me tomaron por detrás y me abrazaron.

- Bien hecho- me dijo una voz aterciopelada en mi oido provocando mi sonrisa. Habia ganado. Sonreí más aun, y me voltié para besarlo, suavemente, estabamos en publico.

- Buen trabajo prima- dijo Tanya curvando sus labios.

- Igual tú, gracias- contesté.

Luego pelearon Esme y Carmen, Carmen ganó. Aunque ellas eran las dos dulces y maternales de la familia, fue una lucha dura.

Reneesme's POV

No entendía… por qué no habían venido a buscarnos??

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que estábamos aquí, los muy malditos me traían comidas elaboradas para humanos sabiendo que de todas formas necesitaba mas la sangre a pesar de poder vivir de comida.

Yo estaba sentada en la cama, de piernas cruzadas, con la cabeza gacha entre mis manos. Esme estaba dandose un baño, y Rose… la notaba demasiado nerviosa…estaba en un incón con los ojos cerrados acurrucada. Me acerqué a ella.

- Tia…estas…estas bien?- inquirí, preocupada.

- Nessie… solo… quedate donde estabas…por favor- contestó con la voz entrecortada. Me alejé lentamente, y con una mezcla de confusion y tristeza por su respuesta. En eso Esme salió del baño. Me miró y al parecer notó mi preocupación, ya que yo miré a Rosalie, entonces se acercó a mí.

- Mi niña… Rosalie…está asi…porque bueno, verás…hace tres semanas no caza…- mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Rose estaba así porque trataba de no comerme? Ay no…- pero tranquila, todo saldrá bien…- podía notar que Esme tambien estaba nerviosa.

- Tú tambien verdad?- le pregunté. Ella bajó la cabeza apenada.

- Lo siento…no podemos evitarlo… pero nunca te haremos daño, primero nos matamos entre nosotras.

- NO- sofoqué un grito. Ella me acarició y se fue al lado de Rosalie, a hablar con ella.

Pasaron el resto del dia ahí, y yo trataba de estar lo mas alejada posible.

Esto era malo, más que malo, horrible.

* * *

No me maten, por fas...XD

Es que la inspiración se fue de vacaciones y bueno, decidio volver... no les voy a mentir... no estaba muy segura como seguir la hsitoria y la inspiración como les dije, estaba ausente u.u

besos, disculpen, y abrazos de Emmett. =)

Me gustan mucho los lectores que pulsan el cuadrito verde de aqui abajo y escriben! jajaXD


	9. LEEAN POR FAVOR!

HOLA! LAMENTO QUE ESTO NO SEA UN CAPITULO, PERO DEBO DECIRLES ALGO…

Primero agradezco s k y a l 3 3, por al observación, me confundí, ese día hice todo muy apurada, supongan que no peleó con Esme, sino con Tia ( del aquelarre egipcio).

Después, sepan disculpar, pero no puedo subir seguido, trato pero tambiñen está al escuela…

IGUAAL, BUENAS NOTICIAS! EN MI PAIS, habrán vacaciones de invierno en…una semana o un poco más creoXD lo que significa, mucho tiempo libre, lo que significa, ponerme al dia con fics!.

Asi que espero que me perdonen, pero dentro de poco lo terminaré :D

Muchisimas gracias por su atención y reviews, (sigan dejando por favor jaja)

Mordidas de Edward y abrazos de Emmett a todas ( y si hay algun hombre, mordidas de Rosalie jaja)


	10. Dulce sangre

Capítulo 9

Bella's POV.

Estaba en mi casa, donde vivía con Edward y nuestra hijita, preparando algunas cosas para irnos a Volterra. Ya no me importaba nada, sólo…sólo necesitaba a Reneesme cerca de mí. Tener a mi esposo y a nuestra preciosa hija en nuestros brazos, protegida.

Estaba guardando en una mochila encendedores y fósforos, parece algo macabro pero los necesitaríamos para ir a Volterra. De pronto alguien tocó al puerta de mi habitación, que compartía con Edward.

- Pasa- le dije a Jacob, su aroma era perceptible.

-Bella…¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntó. Él no estaba nada bien. Es verdad que Edward y yo, estabamos destruidos, pero habia más ganas de recuperarla que dolor, teníamos las cabezas centradas en ir y pasar encima de lo que fuera para que nuestra hija, junto con Esme y Rosalie, fueran libres de nuevo…pero Jacob…él no hablaba desde que eso pasó, lo escuchaba llorar en el bosque a veces, estaba totalmente…sin vida, verlo me recordaba a aquellos horrosos meses en que Edward me abandonó, me recordaba al vacío en mi pecho, cuantas veces me abracé las rodillas para mantenerme entera… Jake se sentía como yo en ese tiempo, pero la diferencia, es que yo creía que Edward no me amaba, él sabe que mi hija lo ama…se ve en sus ojos cuando se miran, ellos no pueden sobrevivir sin el otro. Sólo ruego al cielo que mi niña no esté en ese estado, ella siempre fue optimista pero quién sabe… sólo pensar en cómo está ahora, dónde la tienen esos…no encuentro adjetivo correspondiente para ellos.

- No…gracias…¿tú necesitas algo Jake?

- No…sólo… estoy algo nervioso…- contestó, con una mueca que pareció ser el intento de una sonrisa.

- Tranquilo, estarán bien… nosotros podremos con ellos…no digo que no vaya a ser difícil…pero debemos tener fé….

Se hizo el silencio, ninguno de los dos sabíamos qué decir. Decidí romperlo yo.

- Jacob, ¿amas a mi hija?- le pregunté mirándolo. El dirigió su mirada a la mía. Sus ojos sólo mostraban sinceridad.

- Más que a nada, más allá de la imprimación y de cualquier cosa en este mundo, más que a mi vida, más que a correr rápido o hacer rabiar a Rosalie…- Wow, si la prefería antes que a pelear con Rose…sí que la amaba. Sonreí por mi chistesito privado.

- Entonces todo estará bien- le contesté. En ese momento me sentí muy…muy Esme…muy maternal.

- Es que… me siento tan…impotente! Tan estúpido…no pude cuidarla Bella! Edward tiene razón…sólo soy un perro sucio que no merece a su hija…- Bien, luego de salvar a Esme, Rosalie y Nessie, mataré a Edward, ¡¿es que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que meterse en la vida amorosa de nuestra hija?! Por ejemplo…no sé…besarme a mí?

- Oh, Jacob, Edward en el fondo te quiere… sabe que nadie cuidaría de Reneesme como tú…en el fondo lo sabe…

- Muuuuuuuuuuuy en el fondo- dijo son una lijera sonrisa. Yo se la devolví.

- Sí, muuuuuy en el fondo. Pero escucha, si no creyéramos que mereces a nuestra bebé, ya te hubiéramos echado a patadas en ese peludo trasero que tienes…- lo consolé…si es que eso era un consuelo.

- Qué fina eres Bells…- contestó.

- Oh, lo sé, pero ahora, estás listo? Tenemos que estar bien preparados, hablando en serio…los Vulturis no son lo que se dice "piadosos", y también debemos ser cuidados y cautelosos… recuerda que no sabemos si las recuperaremos antes o después de pelear con ellos… les podrían hacer daño.

- Si… comprendo, pero no hay cosa para lo que haya estado más preparado en mi vida-

- Bien, ahora, bajemos que quiero hablar con Edward.

Y así lo hicimos, bajamos por las escaleras sin velocidad vampírica y allí estaba Alice llevando una jarra afuera para regar unas plantas supuse. Edward no estaba en la sala, su escencia venía del jardín. Estaba por dirigirme allí, cuando escuché un ruido, un golpe sordo.

- NOO!- gritó Alice cayendo al suelo- NO!- me asusté, Jacob y yo corrimos hacia ella. Edward estaba a unos metros de su hermana, con la vista perdida y cara de dolor.

- Ellas…no…no pudieron…no serían…capaces….son su fa…milia…- susurró.

- QUE?!- grité- QUÉ SUCEDIÓ?!

-NO…NO PO…PODRÍ..AN MAT..TARLA!!!- tartamudeó Alice histérica

Reneesme's POV.

Me desperté y según mi reloj eran las 4.00 am. Me levanté de la cama, pero no vi ni a Rosalie ni a Esme en la habitación.

- Esme…? Rose…?-

Pero no contestaban. Ahora, más despabilada pude percibir su esencia en el cuartito de baño. Me acerqué a la puerta y golpée.

- No pasa nada cariño… quédate tranquila…- escuché la voz de Esme, con un tono nervioso.

- Por…Por qué están encerradas? Puedo entrar?- pregunté.

- NO…es decir…no, mejor ahora no Nessie…- habló mi tía.

- Pero…- iba a decirles que por qué no podía, pero escuché el sonido de la puerta abrirse. No era la puerta del cuarto de baño, era la puerta de entrada a la habitación.

- Ellas no te abren, porque están sedientas querida- dijo Cayo, estaba acompañado por Chelsea, Adonia, Frida, Heidi y el tal Luca- y es totalmente comprensible, hace mucho que no cazan… y sólo tienen como alimento a su querida sobrinita…- chasqueó la lengua con expresión dolida- mala suerte que nuestro adorado Edward no está aquí para hacer de justiciero junto con el débil Carlisle, verdad?- yo me quedé callada. _Maldito viejo jodidamente poderoso_- traigan a las otras dos- ordenó firmemente. Luca y Heidi fueron hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño y sacaron a la fuerza a mis parientes. Ellas tenían los ojos totalmente negros, parecían fieras y yo sabía que mi sangre las llamaba. En este momento era el mejor manjar para mi abuela y mi tía. Me miraron y en sus ojos no pude ver más que dolor.

- Reneesme, ¿has decidido que camino tomarás? ¿Te unirás a nosotros?- me preguntó Cayo. No supe que contestar. Claro que no quería unirme a ellos, pero tenía miedo de lo que podrían hacernos.

- Ella no quiere mi señor, ya nos lo ha dejado en claro- susurró Luca, parecía enfurecido. Su boca era una línea y su ceño estaba fruncido. Su mirada destilaba rabia.

- Heidi, Frida, sostened a Rosalie, Adonia y Chelsea, vayan por Esme, Luca al lado mío. Ahora.- dictó. Ellas enseguida apretaron su agarre a mi tía y a Esme- a ver si esto te hace cambiar de parecer, Reneesme- me dijo Cayo, se acercó a mí, estaba tan asustada que no me moví cuando con sus dientes me hizo un corte en el cuello, solté un gemido de dolor, pero eso no importaba, el dolor era lo de menos. Ahora un cálido líquido rojo bajaba por mi cuello, y los ojos de Esme y Rosalie, perdieron cualquier indicio de decencia y amor. Sólo había sed en ellos, eran negros.

- Soltadlas- ordenó Cayo sonriendo.

- Sólo es una niña!- gritó enfurecido Luca.

Los súbditos de los Vulturis, soltaron a Esme y Rosalie…pero lo que había en esas miradas me decía que MI Esme y MI Rosalie…no eran las que tenía enfrente. Mi sangre, mi aroma, tal vez fuera más fuerte que su amor…ellas..._necesitaban mi sangre._...

* * *

Uuuiaa, Rose y Esme se van a comer a Reneesme!? Pero que escritora más jodida que nos deja con la duda!

- PREPAREN LAS ANTORCHAS, VAMOS A BUSCAR A CUTEMOON!

nono por favor no me maten, y no supongan que es imposiible que la maten por que no lo decidí... asi que no sabemos...tal vez soy mala y mato a Reneesme :O y despuñes vienen a matarme a mí jajajXD

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!! Nos leemos!

Dejeen Reeview, me costó hacer este capítulo ché!:P

Abrazos de Emmett!


End file.
